A 'Different' Trip to the School Nurse
by mydsgirl
Summary: Set after New Moon. After the Cullen's return, Bella finds herself acting strangely towards Alice and an unusual trip to the nurse's office will soon clear everything up..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey, so this is my first fanfiction and I'm a bit nervous about what you will all think. I hope you all like it =]**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, and boy am I jealous!**

I never expected this to happen. I always, so naively, imagined that we would continue on the way that we were, seemingly, happy. I had no idea that this would happen. I thought that Edward and I would come to a compromise so that he would change me and I could join his family forever. I had never wanted anything as much as I wanted this. As much as I wanted him. I understood that him being with me was difficult, honestly I did, and I tried to be as compassionate as possible. But then it happened. She happened. And suddenly, I'm not so sure anymore.

After they came back, things weren't the same. Some things were good, I mean Rosalie didn't seem to hate me as much and Jasper didn't look quite so in pain all of the time. Carlisle and Esme became more like my parents. Dear Esme was brilliant, I couldn't have asked for a better adoptive mother of sorts. They both seemed to love me so much, purely because I made their son happy. And I had to go and ruin it, didn't I? Typical Bella!

But, not everything was good. Although Alice and I had originally started to get closer, a few weeks after they returned something odd happened:

_After preparing a dinner for herself and Charlie, Bella had made her way upstairs to her room. Pausing outside the door to self-consciously adjust her hair, she placed her hand on the door handle and entered to see Alice sprawled out on her bed reading a foreign magazine that looked distinctly fashion related. Upon entering her room, Edward was found in a corner, carrying out the ritual of 'controlling his monster' before sweeping across the floor and enveloping Bella in a brief, stiff embrace with a chaste kiss to the forehead. With a sigh of frustration, Bella made her way to Alice and threw herself on the bed. The little pixie immediately launched herself at Bella, in a gentle fashion of course, and snuggled her from behind; arms securely wrapped the human in a comforting and slightly possessive hug. _

_Bella noted this possessive note to the hug and found herself, inexplicably, enjoying it and also enjoying the way that Alice was able to get close to her for extended periods of time. In fact, Alice being close to her was nice...really nice. And she smelt delicious. Bella found herself being drawn to the scent and snuggled into Alice as much as she could in an attempt to smell more of the mouth-watering smaller girl behind her. As she found her thoughts wondering to the pleasant feeling of Alice's unnecessary breath on her neck and the pressure of Alice's breasts pressed up against her back, she felt three things at once._

_The first was a tingly feeling in her stomach, one that threw her off guard, but she couldn't admit she disliked. The second was a blush building its way up her pale cheeks at her enjoyment of her boyfriend's sister's breasts against her. And the third, and possibly the most disconcerting, was said sister stiffening up and wrapping her arms tighter around Bella whilst growling as she plunged into a vision. Now, Bella was used to Alice's visions, but she was not used to the smaller girl moving during her visions. And she definitely wasn't used to Alice growling over her..._

_After what seemed like an age, a menacing growl started in the corner of her room, alerting her to Edward's presence. Surprised, Bella realised that Edward was growling at his sister. She wasn't doing anything offensive, so Bella concluded that Alice's vision must be bothering Edward, considering that Edward was most likely reading the female vampire's mind to access the vision._

_Something jolted Bella out of her thoughts suddenly. She felt a slight vibration coming from behind her, and turned round to investigate. Well, turned round as much as was possible in Alice's near vice-like grip. To her surprise she saw Alice grinning, still absorbed in her vision. Then, even more startling, Alice started purring. Properly purring! Like some freaky vampiric kitten. _

"_Alice?" questioned Bella timidly, wondering what could make her friend purr in such an erotic (wait! Erotic? She meant odd!) way._

_This seemed to rouse Alice, who shook her head without disturbing her 'just-so' hair and turned to look at Bella. Who, in turn, gasped at the sight in front of her. Alice's eyes had changed. Instead of being her usual molten gold colour, they were pure black. But that was not why Bella had gasped, she had gasped because for the first time in her life she felt turned on. Alice's eyes did not look hungry, they were full of lust and all of that passion was radiating out of her and into the unsuspecting human before her. The two girls acted on some type of instinct, as though a puppet master with a twisted sense of humour was teasingly moving their heads together. However, just as their noses were close to touching, Edward growled yet again and this was enough to break the trance that both girls seemed to be in._

_Bella, being her typical clumsy self jumped in shock and ended up tumbling off of the edge of her bed and laying spread-eagled on her bedroom floor with a large pile of dirty washing covering her where she had knocked over her laundry basket after hitting the ground. From her position on the ground she could see Alice's eyes return to her normal colour, and then she witnessed the shock and confusion cross her best friend's face before the smaller girl whispered a barely audible "Bye Bella" and flew out of Bella's bedroom window quicker than the human's weak eyesight could register. _

Since that day Alice had become very distant with me. It upset me to say the least, but I was trying to adjust to it. The changes in our friendship weren't enormously obvious. Alice was still acting the same if you didn't pay close attention. But I couldn't help notice how the warmness I felt when she hugged me was no longer there and that she pulled away a split second earlier than she used to. When we spoke and hugged and touched her facial expressions were the same as they had always been but her eyes had a touch of sadness that was so intense it was heart-breaking and I had to look away before I started crying. And when, in the rare moments that Edward wasn't with the two of us, we were truly alone Alice looked absolutely torn, fidgeting (something that my vampire friends never did) like mad and occasionally shooting me stares filled with that heart-breaking sadness and something that I now know to be desire.

My 'beloved' boyfriend had changed too. He was far more possessive and had started to scare off my friends. I rarely even spoke to Angela because Edward was escorting me everywhere except to the toilet and she was intimidated by him. I was never allowed to be alone, and Charlie was getting extremely annoyed with Edward's insistence of following me around the house like a lost puppy. And so was I. He wasn't even allowing me to spend time with my best friend, Alice and chaperoned us for the brief stints of time when we were allowed to meet.

After a few months, Alice started getting more worked up during our rare meetings. She would fidget constantly and bounced on the heels of her feet so much that I thought she'd burn a hole in her ridiculously expensive shoes. On our last meeting before everything changed, me and the rest of the Cullens were sitting at our usual table for lunch when she skipped over to join us. We all just stared at her in shock because she hadn't 'eaten' lunch with us since the day that she had that vision. She just laughed at us, with her beautiful chime-like laugh that I had missed so much, and sat down in the only available seat, next to Jasper. Jasper then tried to place his arm around her shoulder but she discreetly shrugged it off and ignored his shocked and hurt look to wink at me instead. I felt a blush creep onto my face as I looked down and hastened to finish my lunch, wincing as I felt Edwards arm tighten round my waist.

After clearing my tray, I looked up and was just about to ask Emmett to stop eating Rosalie, when Alice gasped and I turned to see her absorbed in a vision. It was a very brief vision and ended with her smiling and standing up to skip away from us and out of the doors of the cafeteria. We all turned to Edward for an explanation but he was looking incredibly annoyed. He revealed to us that he didn't know what Alice was thinking because she was singing the chorus of 'crushcrushcrush' over and over in her head to throw him out. I giggled at the put-out expression on his face and had to pretend it was a cough to prevent an argument later. Thoroughly disgruntled, Edward took my hand and led me to our next class, Biology.

No sooner had the class started then there was a rather tentative knock on the door. It opened to reveal a shy student shuffling his feet and looking nervously around. He relayed a message that the nurse wanted to speak to me, so I excused myself from the class and headed toward the nurse's office. I was in my own world as I walked along the corridors, so I didn't notice the door to the girls toilets open as I neared it. I only noticed when I felt a gloved hand clamp around my mouth and found myself being dragged into the toilets. My struggles seemed helpless and I found myself facing the now closed toilet door, with a hand still over my mouth. The hand slowly removed itself from my face but was replaced on the door handle, preventing me from exiting the room. Taking a deep breath to try and soothe my nerves, I turned round to face my assailant, worried about who I would find.

**Oooh, cliffie XD**

**Please review..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, I can't believe how popular this story has been!**

**I'd like to thank Aussie Royal, mooeymooey, Alicia -Alvampkeys, 10-TwilightFan, bleach number 1 fan, ShadowCub, carmilla35, kenyon87 and Anuka21 for reviewing, it means a lot guys =D**

**Also, thanks to all of you who favourited me and stuff like that =]**

**Sorry about the cliffie from the last chapter, hope you all don't hate me too much..****so this is the second chapter, hope you all like =]**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I could randomly become Stephanie Meyer so that I could own Twilight, but sadly that type of technology isn't available yet..**

"Alice?" I had turned round to come face to face with my best friend, who was grinning at me in a way that was starting to disturb me. Her golden eyes were slowly darkening in front of me and after getting no response from her, I decided to mirror her actions and take in the girl standing in front of me. It had been a while since I'd been this close to Alice and I had missed being able to look at her without Edward dragging me out of the room almost instantly.

The first thing I noticed was that Alice was extremely close to me, close enough that I could make out every single eyelash and every swirl of emotion in her perfectly made-up eyes. I never got why Alice insisted on wearing make-up because she was painfully beautiful without it, but now I finally understood. Seeing her this close, I fully appreciated how the artistically applied mascara and smokey grey eye shadow complimented her porcelain skin and gave her a sultry, sexy appearance. Her lips were pulled back in a smirk, and were painted with a deep scarlet, shocking against the paleness of her complexion. She had chosen the colour perfectly and I found it to be very enticing. As I started to survey her careful disarray of hair that was spiked in such a way that she looked like an incredibly mischievous elf, we caught each others eye and the look she gave me through her eyelashes sent a shiver down my spine.

I always knew that Alice was obsessed with clothing, anyone who anything knew this, but I had never taken the time to fully appreciate her dress sense. This changed as my line of sight slowly started to descend. Her creamy and strangely inviting neck was accentuated by a plunging neckline that drew her chest to my attention. By wearing a skin-tight white fitted blouse, her figure was shown off perfectly and she had decided to wear a black fitted waistcoat over the top of this blouse, which seemed to push her chest up and out, towards me. I felt myself suck in a breath when I realised that I could see the top of her red lacy bra through her blouse and heard her giggle as my heart rate picked up. My body started to disobey me, and I started getting turned on as I watched her chest bounce slightly when she giggled. Scolding myself, I forced my eyesight downwards, to her impossibly tight skinny jeans that looked as though they had been painted on. I found myself wishing that I could see the back of her, purely to see how her ass looked in those jeans. I was getting annoyed with myself for thinking things like these when Alice finally broke the silence between the two of us.

"Like what you see?" she asked teasingly, as I reluctantly dragged my eyes away from her gorgeous body and forced myself to look her in the eyes despite the fierce blush working its way across my cheeks. Ignoring the temptation to reply that I really did like what I saw, I made myself answer that I had to go to the nurse's office, cursing myself when I stuttered.

"Silly Bella, the nurse doesn't really want to see you" scolded Alice jokingly, her melodious laugh ringing out through the empty girl's toilets.

"Then why did that boy interrupt my Biology lesson to tell me that the nurse wanted to see me?" I questioned, trying to ignore my body's involuntary reaction to her laugh. Alice's smirk grew more apparent as she moved forward a bit more and revealed to me that she had 'paid' the boy to pass on the message so that she could get me away from Edward long enough to have a proper conversation with me. At her mention of Edward, her face screwed up in disgust and I felt my face mirroring this expression which was something she noticed and seemed to make her jubilant.

After stewing over my thoughts for a minute, I decided to ask the question that had been running through my mind for weeks. Unfortunately, the message got jumbled mid-way between my brain and mouth and I ended up blurting out "Why were you purring?"

Smooth Bella, real smooth I thought to myself as I watched Alice try to cover up her grin at my verbal diarrhoea. She obviously knew what I meant though, because once she had regained control over her mirth, her face turned serious and I knew she was about to explain something important.

"I had a vision" was the only reply I got, which frustrated me so instead of waiting for her to continue, I pressed on and insisted on knowing what it was about. I immediately regretted it as I saw the conflicting expressions cross the pixie's face as she tried to work out what to tell me. After an agonising wait, she sighed and looked into my eyes.

"I had a vision... about...well about you"

I was confused to say the least. Alice always has visions about me, yet she and Edward never react this way to them. And she certainly never purrs during them. She could obviously sense my confusion and decided to continue talking.

"I know you're going to ask what the vision was and why I purred" and she paused here to tapped her temple knowingly which caused me to smile weakly at her. Weakly, because I had a vague inkling what the vision was, and those thoughts combined with her now pitch black eyes staring at me were causing my arousal to reach previously unknown heights. Taking an embarrassingly shaky breath, I signalled for her to carry on talking.

"As you've probably guessed by know, Edward wasn't happy with what I saw at all and being the controlling bastard he is he decided that he knew what was best for you and refused to allow me to see you and tell you what the vision was..." I was shocked, partly because I had never heard dainty little Alice use such strong language (and didn't expect it to be such a turn-on) and partly because I couldn't believe that Edward still wouldn't let me make my own decisions and had stopped me from seeing my best friend.

"But" she continued, "I'm fed up with it. I'm fed up with that jerk being able to control our lives and get away with it. So I taught myself to block my thoughts from his head (that explains the incident earlier) and decided to take matters into my own hands. So here I am" and she gestured to herself, causing me to stare at her body once again. Breaking myself out of my trance, I went to ask what the vision was that had caused all of this but before I could, she had taken another step forward so that our noses were almost touching (she was wearing unbelievable sexy high heels, which meant that she was practically level with me). As I tried to control my raging hormones and remind myself that this was Alice, my boyfriend's sister that I was practically salivating over, she began to explain her vision.

"The vision. It was amazing and I couldn't believe it was going to happen. You've probably guessed by now that it involved you and me together. Edward saw this and wasn't happy because he'd read my mind and knew how attracted I was to you before the vision even occurred" she breathed at me, watching my eyes widen as the meaning of her words hit me and I realised that she had feelings for me. Just as I decided to ask her about it, she went off into a vision for a split second and then answered my unasked question directly.

"Yes Bella, I'm attracted to you. I have been since the vision that I had alerting me to your decision to come to Forks. And Edward was fully aware of this. In fact, this was one of the reasons he forced us all to leave a few months back, because he believed that my attraction to another female was unnatural and should be stopped. But it wasn't, it got stronger and now I know that you return my feelings, there's nothing he can do to stop me from trying to make you happy".

The emotions in her voice and the passion in her eyes momentarily stunned me whilst I tried to comprehend that this beautiful creature in front of me actually liked me. I managed to croak out "How do you know that I return your feelings?", only for her to take another tiny step towards me and answer me in a whisper.

"How could I not? I had a vision of you deciding to tell me how you felt (and which I gasped because I had been contemplating that at lunch and couldn't believe I'd forgot that she would see it). And now that I'm standing in front of you I can hear how your heartbeat picks up each time I get closer to you or you notice something about me. I can see how you lean closer to me without even realising you are doing it. I can see and hear how your body reacts to my laugh. And I can smell your arousal calling to me and getting stronger the closer you and I get. I would be a fool if I didn't realise what that meant..." she trailed off, grinning at my furious blushing at her mention of my arousal.

The grin slid off of her face when she realised that whilst talking she had inched her body closer to mine. I was now pressed up against the closed door, with her body melded to my own like a perfectly fitting jigsaw piece. I could now feel her curves rather than see them and I could feel the unnecessary rise and fall of her chest, pressed up against my own. I heard a moan fill the room and almost died from embarrassment when I realised it had come from my mouth. We met each other's eyes and I practically melted on the spot from the intensity of the lust shown in her eyes.

Our faces moved closer together and I heard myself whisper, "Alice, this is wrong" before I felt her lips ghosting my own. My resolve completely crumbled then, and my arousal peaked. I saw her take in a deep breath, smelling my heightened arousal and she smiled as she tilted her head slightly, asking permission to continue. I didn't have to wait long, because she took my sudden grasp on her tiny waist as a signal to carry on. She leant forward and pressed her lips lightly against my own...

**I know, another cliffie.. Please don't hate me =]**

**Please review..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys, thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy my story. I'm really amazed at the response I've got, I didn't think that it'd be this popular. **

**Just a quick shout out to Anuka 21, escali, nightterror56, Kyraaah1992, ShadowCub, queenred12, bleach number 1 fan, Alicia -Alvampkeys, shaz89, Addicted-to-Insanity and xxRibbon-Lovexx. Guys, you've made my day reviewing my second chapter. Sorry if I missed out anyone, but my laptop is playing up =/ Anyway, I really appreciate it, it's nice to know what you guys think and the things that you like the most, I've tried to cater for this in the next few chapters =]**

**Also, thanks to anyone who favourited this or subscribed =] I'll try to continue updating as quickly as this but I start sixth form in a week or so, so progress may slow down then. Sorry =/**

**Anyhoo... hope this chapter lives up to your expectations, expect a bit of lemony goodness =P**

**Disclaimer: **cries** I'm sad to inform everyone that I didn't invent the wonderful idea of Twilight, Stephanie Meyer did so she is the genius that gets to control Alice **sighs****

_I didn't have to wait long, because she took my sudden grasp on her tiny waist as a signal to carry on. She leant forward and pressed her lips lightly against my own. _

I'd never experienced something like this. Sure, kissing Edward was good but it always felt guarded and tense because he couldn't allow himself to relax, or so he said. But with Alice it was different. With Alice it was just... wow. That's all I can think of to describe it. Lame, I know, but hey! Came you really blame me?

When she had pressed her lips lightly against mine, I thought my heart was going to combust. Her lips were softer than they looked and feeling them pushing up against my own sent shivers down my spine. This was something my kisses with Edward had never caused. After a moment's hesitation, where Alice considerately allowed my heart rate to slow down just a tiny amount, I found her plump lips moving against mine again in a beautiful rhythm. Our lips seemed to fit like jigsaw pieces as they moved in perfect synchronisation. The shivers increased as the pace sped up just slightly and Alice placed one of her hands on my waist. She lightly brushed the skin between the waistband of my trousers and the hem of my shirt, sending sparks through my body.

The kiss started getting more passionate, and I found myself groaning lightly when I felt Alice's tongue graze my bottom lip in an almost teasing way. Somewhere, in the only part of my mind that wasn't in shock, I decided that she wasn't the only one who could tease, so as she withdrew her tongue from tracing my lips, I pressed forwards a bit. Opening my lips a fraction of a centimetre, I allowed my teeth to grasp hold of Alice's bottom lip and nibble gently but enough for her to feel it. However, I wasn't prepared for her reaction.

She emitted the sexiest sound I had ever heard, moaning in a way that sent sparks to my most intimate areas. She then pushed her breath-taking body further up against mine, grinding her hips slightly to create delicious friction between the two of us. I could feel my knees start to weaken and went to curse my stupid 'human moment' but before I could Alice had pressed her lips up against mine again, this time more insistent and desperate. Our lips started moving in a frantic pace, leaving me feeling deliriously dizzy and her tongue started to trace my lips again, pushing and probing before moving away and leaving me aching for more.

I felt myself gasp as she placed an ice cold hand on the back of my neck, and she took advantage of this by slipping her tongue tentatively into my mouth. We both moaned, the vibrations echoing round our mouths as we got the first proper taste of each other. All rational thought left my mind as her wonderful tongue started winding itself around my own in an instinctual dance that we both seemed to know. What had started out as a gentle exploration of each other's mouths had slowly progressed into something far more fiery. Our tongues started moving at a faster pace, twisting and turning and brushing against each other in a way that caused our joint mouths to reverberate with moans and whimpers.

Regrettably, Alice remembered that I was a human and pulled back to allow me to regain my breath. Placing our foreheads together, I struggled to control my erratic breathing and the pixie smirked at me, sending even more sparks to the area below my stomach. Sensing this, she smirked wider and leant forward again, but made me groan in frustration as she only placed a chaste kiss to the corner of my mouth before moving away again. However, I didn't have time to complain because she had placed her magical lips against my cheek. She then moved down to my jaw line and kissed her way along it, eliciting small whimpers from me.

A loud moan slipped through my lips as I felt her tongue peek out from between her lips poke my overheating skin. The contrast between hot and cold had never felt so right and I craved her touch, far more than I had ever craved Edward's. I was unable to focus on this fact though, because she had made her way to my ear and was breathing heavily into it, her cold breath causing my skin to tingle. A shudder ripped through me as she husked out "Do you want me to continue?" Her voice was several octaves lower than I had ever heard it and it was driving me wild. I managed to force out a croaky "Yes..." which was enough for her.

Once again she employed the use of her tongue, gently licking the lobe of my ear before starting to trail her way down my neck. As her teeth came into play, I knew I should've been worried but I was too focused on the wonderful sensations this pixie was creating throughout my body. I felt her growl against my neck when she reached my pulse point and she nipped at it lightly before running her tongue over the mark, soothing it and sending shots of pleasure through me. I tilted my neck slightly, knowing that it would give her better access and was rewarded with her sucking carefully on my neck in a way that gave me goose bumps.

She descended further down my neck and for once I was thankful for her redoing my wardrobe, because the V-neck shirt that she had bought me gave her access to the beginnings of my collar bone. As she bit down on it (but not hard enough to draw blood, obviously), I slipped my hands up the back of her shirt. Her skin was incredibly soft and I started to caress it whilst slowly making my way upwards, oblivious to Alice's ceasing her ministrations on my neck and collar bone to simply stare at me. This didn't last for long though, when I brushed her bra strap she was snapped out of her trance and lunged at my lips again.

This time our kiss was far more passionate and our hands ran wild up and down each other's bodies. Our moans were ringing out in the small room as I brushed my hands round the front of Alice's chest and she grabbed my arse in both hands, crushing me to her. I took the initiative and wrapped my legs around her petite waist, and she tightened her hold to keep me from falling. I felt her start moving as I focussed my attention on her chest, bringing both hands to trace around the edge of her bra. I could see her nipples harden through her impossibly tight top as I brushed my fingertips closer and closer to them, revelling in the mewls of appreciation falling from the female vampire's lips.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pushed onto something and realised that she had moved us over to the counter so that she could free her hands and allow them to roam my body. The impact against the counter pushed my hips up and forward and we both groaned and shivered at the sensation of our bodies making such delicious friction. Our lips latched together again as her hands wandered up the sides of my shirt, leaving trails of blazing ice in their wake. My hands continued to trace the edges of her lacy bra and I was getting impatient, wanting more of this wonderful creature in front of me. I slid my hands back round her body, and tugged on her bra strap. After a few tugs, she got the message and stopped her own exploration of my sides and stomach to undo her bra and take it off, throwing it into some corner of the room before I could register what was happening.

I grinned to show my thankfulness and then slid my hands round to her ample chest again, allowing them to slip under her top and graze the underneath of her breasts. Her intake of breathe signalled that I should continue as she leaned forward and claimed my mouth once again. I found myself thinking that I could get used to this as I felt her hands start to mirror mine over the top of my (thankfully) thin shirt. We both started to get more enthusiastic, and I reached my fingers out and rolled her delightfully hard left nipple between my eager fingertips. I pulled and kneaded whilst drinking in her moans, thoroughly enjoying her occasionally bucking hips jolting against me.

We were both so engrossed in each other that we didn't hear the door to the toilets start to push open. Alice had started reciprocating my actions, making me squirm with want and leaving me in a cloud of bliss. However, a loud gasp awoke us both to the room around us and we broke away from each other, heavily panting and rested our foreheads together as she shot me another smirk that headed straight for my throbbing lower half. Our moment was interrupted when we remembered why we had broken apart and we slowly looked around to find that we weren't alone.

Standing there, frozen to the spot in apparent horror, was innocent little Angela. After what felt like a year of staring at each other in shock, I became aware that I still had my hands over Alice's breasts, I slowly removed them and this slight movement seemed to spur everyone into action. Angela started looking frantically around the room to avoid meeting our eyes whilst Alice and I untangled ourselves and started to search for her missing bra. After finding it hanging over the top of one of the cubicles I handed it back to her with an awkward giggle, and felt another blush rise to my face as Angela turned her stare to me.

I could see the wheels churning in her head as she tried to work out what to say and I tensed, knowing that it couldn't be good. Alice noticed this miniscule movement, and glided over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind. I instantly relaxed and snuggled back into the surprisingly warm vampire, moving my head slightly to enable her to rest her head on my shoulder. Angela watched this unfold with an open mouth and finally cleared her throat as if to say something.

At that point the bell rang to signal the end of class and Angela seized this opportunity to run as fast as she could out of the room and disappear into the vast crowds forming in the halls. I heaved a sigh of relief, glad to escape such an awkward conversation, before realising what class Angela had next. She was in the same class as Edward! Edward, who would read her mind and find out what had happened! Alice seemed to realise this at the same time as me, and we jumped apart, flying towards the door and wrenching it open. Shooting a quick glance at each other we knew what we had to do, so I threw myself at the floor, causing an enormous commotion; yelling and screaming and rolling around in pain. Typically, the crowds ground to a halt as everyone milled around me and I noted Alice speeding off towards Angela's class before my sight was completely obscured.

I just hoped that she got there in time...

**I know! I know! Please don't hate me.. it's just I've set myself a limit of 3 pages on word per chapter and this was getting dangerously close so I had to stop. I'm sorry, I'll try to cut back on the cliffies if I can..**

**Please review, it really brightens my day to think that you guys actually want to read this =] Any tips for improvement would be welcome too =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, me again =D I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I've had a hectic couple of days (GCSE results day and doom day for my sixth form application) but all is good now! I got great results and into the sixth form that I wanted so yay =] I was worried that the last chapter was a bit much, but from your responses I'd guess otherwise XD. I hope this chapter was worth the wait..**

**Just some quick messages:**

**LittleBlueMonkeySponge, Segir, makemesmile98, nightterror56, Lileth, MyTwiDreams, Zoie1234 and Jexy - Thanks to all of you for your reviews, I'm pretty sure I looked like the Cheshire cat after reading them all =]**

**queenred12 - I loved the eddie comment, cracked me up, seriously :L thanks for the review.**

**Anuka21 - Yay! Another review XD Glad you liked it and I hope you like this one too.. =] Oh, and I would do that too by the way :L**

**Princess Alexandria - It's like you can read my mind =] Hope this chapter clears things up.**

**Aussie Royal - Hey, thanks for reviewing again, I really appreciate it and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Kyraaah1992 - I'm glad I'm not the only one who loves cliffies =D Thanks =]**

**bleach number 1 fan - I might have a small thing for cliffies... =P **

**carmilla35 - Thanks, the lime comment really made me laugh =] and the bit at the end was sweet, thanks =]**

**ShadowCub - Read this chapter and you should understand why they were hiding it from him =]**

**Also a quick shout out to any of you who have favourited etc this story. You guys rule! XD**

**Anyhoo... Disclaimer: My attempts to swap bodies with Stephanie Meyer have been unsuccessful to date, so I am afraid I do not own Twilight or Alice Cullen =[**

Okay, I'm starting to panic now. I haven't heard from Alice or Angela in a few hours, since **it** happened. Which means I don't know whether Alice caught up with Angela in time to prevent her from entering the classroom and allowing Edward to read her mind. Hence the panicked state. I know it seems like I'm over reacting, but think about it. When he finds out, he's going to be furious. Not only is it 'not natural' according to his stupid old fashioned sensibilities, but it was also his own sister. And I know for a fact that he's going to try and force me to continue being with him regardless of whether I want to or not, because that's how he is.

Actually, I wouldn't have minded him finding out, if it wasn't for the fact that he is an incredibly strong and fast vampire. If he found out whilst we were in school, well, a livid vampire surrounded by a few hundred humans in close proximity doesn't bode well at all. Which is why I spent the rest of my lessons on the edge of my seat, quite literally and I couldn't get home quick enough. I don't think I've ever pushed my poor truck so hard, so I spent my first 5 minutes at home apologising profusely to it. Call it a guilty conscience I guess, but it is my baby in a way.

Miraculously, although in hindsight I think Alice may have planned it this way, this was the first day in months where Edward had agreed to allow me to be by myself after school. A few days back we had had an unbelievably tense conversation, which ended in me demanding that he leave me alone for once and then bursting out of his Volvo and slamming the door behind me. Of course, I slipped, fell and ended being caught and held up by him, thus making my point void. Or so I thought, because here I am, finally alone after months of trying.

I grabbed an apple on my way through the kitchen, mumbling a quick greeting to Charlie, parked in his usual spot before the television watching sports. Sighing, I ran up the stairs as fast as my lack of coordination would allow, but not before whacking my shoulder on the banister. Groaning at this usual occurrence, I took a large bite of my apple and crossed the threshold of my room. Strangely, this action reminded me of Alice, and I self-consciously touched my collar bone and felt a grin passing across my face. The grin grew wider as I remembered the events of the afternoon, and I felt the now all too familiar tingling in the pit of my stomach begin as I recalled Alice's moans into my mouth whilst her back arched and pushed her perfect breasts further into my hands.

Feeling like a rather horny Cheshire cat, I threw my bag across my room and curled up on my bed. My head was in far more interesting places than my homework right now, and I wasn't complaining. Despite a rather annoying nagging in the back of my head to focus on the important issue of Edward, I allowed my mind to wander back to this afternoon and how it felt to have Alice pressed up against me, exploring my mouth with hers and my body with her amazingly talented hands...

Dropping my long forgotten apple, my imagination started running wild about what else those skilful hands could do. The warm, pleasant tenseness in my stomach was returning, along with the strong desire to feel more of Alice again. Grudgingly, I ruined my daydream by peeking open my eye to check that my bedroom door was closed. Satisfied that I was able to get lost in my thoughts without unfortunate interruptions from Charlie, I reclosed my eyes and continued my thoughts of the multi-talented pixie that was enchanting both me and my body.

My daydream was surprisingly vivid, and I found myself imagining what may have happened earlier today if Angela hadn't intruded on our moment. My hands slid down my body, lightly pinching and pulling my eager nipples, imitating the vampire's hands in my thoughts. Then, my right hand continued travelling downwards, brushing across the top of my underwear as Alice shot a teasing smirk at me. Immersed in my imagination, I pretended my hand was Alice's as I gradually slid my hand over the top of my panties, cringing when I felt how wet they were. The Alice in my thoughts moaned at the wetness, which was mirrored by me when she slipped her icy fingers under the waistband of my almost ruined girl boxers.

A look of pure lust crossed her face as she started tracing my soaking folds with her index finger so lightly that I was barely aware that she was doing so. All my nerve endings seemed to be on fire as I heard my pleas ringing out around my empty room, my pleas for Alice to touch me. I groaned as I imagined her leaning forward to whisper into my ear that she loved me, before I plunged a finger into myself, whimpering at the warmth and the muscles pulsing around me. After a few thrusts I added another finger, and then another, and started brushing my thumb against my throbbing clit. Within no time I was a trembling mass, screaming out Alice's name as I came long and hard on my hand.

"Bells? Are you ok" came the worried shout from downstairs, and I cursed my foolishness for forgetting that Charlie was still in the house. Trying to steady my breathing, I yelled out some jumbled excuse about god knows what and walked into my shower on shaky legs. After taking a lengthy shower to clean myself up and attempt to clear my head, I walked downstairs and grabbed a couple of slices of the pizza that Charlie had ordered for dinner before heading back to my room for some serious thinking. Sitting back on my bed, I flushed as I realised that I'd just given myself the biggest orgasm of my life so far whilst thinking about Alice. ALICE! Edward's sister.

The gravity of the situation has hit me. I am so screwed as Emmett would say. I am in love with my boyfriend's sister, who is married. And I am no longer in love with my boyfriend, because I love his sister. But if I end it with him, he may guess what happened and attack me and Alice. Or he may force them all to leave again. And I couldn't handle that, I couldn't handle her leaving me again, not when last time I almost broke beyond repair.

I have something to admit. I have had feelings for Alice for a while but I tried my utmost to hide and deny them until today. She was the main reason I was so heartbroken when they left. I was mad at Edward but when I thought about her I was beside myself with grief and heartache. So I tried to email her repeatedly, even though after the first one I knew that they weren't being received. I kidded myself that because of her visions she would be able to see me writing them and know that I was trying to get in contact with her, not Edward. The jubilation I felt when she returned to me was an emotion of such strength that I practically collapsed on the spot. I tried to ignore how I was feeling, I really did, but today's events have made me realise that I can't continue to do so. It's not fair to Edward, Alice or to me.

So now I have to do something. But what? This afternoon, I completely forgot about Edward and Jasper. Oh my god! Jasper! I can't believe I forgot that Alice is married. I mean, I did see her shrug his arm off of her at lunch, but still, they are so obviously in love. And they've been married for longer than I've been alive. Well this is just great, even if I do manage to leave Edward, the person I love is still going to be with someone else and I've just got to sit back and watch her with him. I couldn't believe it when I felt a warm tear slip down my cheek, followed by another and another, until I was practically sobbing at the thought of Jasper being with Alice when I couldn't. In typical, cheesy movie fashion, I moved to stare out of the window, but my reason wasn't to look wistfully out of it like in the movies. I was hoping to catch a glimpse of my pixie, running towards my open window to sweep me off of my feet. Disappointed, I turned away but left my window open, just in case.

Hopelessly, I paced round my room trying to think of something to do, some plan of action but came up with nothing. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by a polite cough, before cold marble arms swept round me in an embrace that ended all too soon. Looking around, hoping to catch a glance of Alice, I was disappointed to find Edward standing across from me looking rather bashful. My heart dropped as I realised that the arms that I'd felt round me were only comforting because I'd believed they were Alice's. Clearing his throat, Edward explained the reason for his slightly embarrassed composure. He told me that he couldn't bear to be away from me for any longer so had ran over to my house as fast as he could because he missed me so.

Cringing away from his words, I settled on my bed and grabbed a pillow from behind me to hug as I tried to compose myself. Hearing Edward's words and feeling my disappointment when I realised it was him not Alice wrapping their arms round me had settled it. I had to do something and soon. Running my hands through my hair and tugging on the ends slightly, I looked up into the worried face of my boyfriend. "Edward"

"Yes my Bella, what do you want?" I shuddered at the term of endearment and tried to ignore the slight edge to his tone. Casting my thoughts back to Alice, I focused on her face as I opened my automatically shut eyes and sighed.

"Edward, I think we need to talk" and I watched as a variety of emotions crossed his face, ones that I expected like confusion and shock and one that I didn't; a brief glimpse of anger. Feeling slightly daunted, I shuffled further back on my bed until my back was against the wall and hugged the pillow tighter to me as though it would protect me from what was to come.

**I know, another sort of cliffie. They're my weakness, but you must admit, you love them really =P**

**Anyway, hope you all liked it and please review so that I know what you guys think, how I could improve it etc =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey it's me again. I know you guys all probably hate me for not updating since what? Beginning of September? I know you probably don't want to hear my whinges about how suckish my life is, but I really want to apologise to all of my readers for my inability to post.**

**Recipe for not posting:**

**Attend one of the best sixth forms in the country (more work than I've ever experienced in my life), family death, being a carer (to 4 immediate family members) around the clock, struggling with continuing depression, losing almost all of your friends, fighting (and sometimes losing) an ongoing battle with self-harm, the death of a pet, Olympic related activities taking up a lot of free time, becoming one of 9 young advisors for a project run by the Prime Minister, living in a homophobic family whilst being bi, confusing stuff with a girl I like, etc etc (you get the idea). Mix all of that together. Leave to stew for months.**

**Result = Inability to think straight let alone compile anything worthy for my readers**

**You're probably all wondering why I managed to start writing again. Truth is, I hadn't planned on. But I'm fed up of struggling with self-harm so I went to see a therapist the other week. She told me to find something else to do rather than cut or whatever. And writing always relaxes me. Makes me feel better, takes my mind off stuff. **

**I know none of this makes up for not posting for this long, but I've got another chapter to post tomorrow to hopefully make it up to you guys and then I'm going to try and write more often to stop myself getting all emo-y.**

**Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight =/**

_"Edward, I think we need to talk" and I watched as a variety of emotions crossed his face, ones that I expected like confusion and shock and one that I didn't; a brief glimpse of anger. Feeling slightly daunted, I shuffled further back on my bed until my back was against the wall and hugged the pillow tighter to me as though it would protect me from what was to come._

"Maybe you should sit down Edward" I started, hoping to draw out the inevitable for slightly longer. The anger that I had seen in his face mere moments ago had worried me, so I decided to try and procrastinate to give someone (Alice) the chance of saving me if he loses his temper.

"I don't think that is necessary Isabella" snapped Edward. I winced at his tone, but tried to clear my face of emotion to avoid giving myself away. He couldn't know already, could he? Oh God, if he caught Angela and harmed her I don't know what I'll do. And Alice, what if he has hurt her already?

I could feel myself start to hyperventilate, and watched as Edward flicked his gaze up to me, his darkened eyes smouldering into mine as the corner of his mouth lifted into an intimidating smirk. "Am I scaring the human?" he drawled out, edging closer. I inhaled as he started to lean over my bed so that his face was hovering inches from mine.

"I wouldn't want that now, would I?" he almost growled out, baring his teeth at me. I barely suppressed a whimper of fear, before forcing out "Is something wrong Edward?"

A cruel laugh rang out round my room, giving me goose bumps as he bent over and brushed his nose against my pulse-point. Stiffening, I waited until he pulled away and jumped in surprise when he moved only to run his long fingers along my still-exposed collar bone.

"No Isabella, of course nothing is wrong. I just found my girlfriend, who supposedly loves me, in her bedroom that reeks of arousal, a smell that peaks when she feels my arms round her but diminishes to almost nothing when she sees that it is me holding her. And then I notice that her neck and collar bone are absolutely covered in red marks which look suspiciously like love bites. Bites that I **know** I didn't give her. So of course everything is fine. Just peachy!"

Throughout this monologue he had stepped away from me and started pacing up and down my room, running his hands through his perpetually messy hair. How I ever found that attractive I don't know, because right now it was just annoying the hell out of me. I was surprised by his comment about love bites until I remembered back to earlier this afternoon _–_ _she reached my pulse point and she nipped at it lightly before running her tongue over the mark, soothing it and sending shots of pleasure through me-_

Suddenly he paused his actions and turned to face me. Before I could register what was happening, he was straddling me on my bed with his impossibly strong hands wrapped around my neck.

"Who is it?" He snarled out, venom visibly dripping from his now exposed fangs. I could feel myself start to tremble and the pressure on my neck was beginning to become uncomfortable. I was unable to answer him however, because his face quickly cleared and he lowered his head to my collar bone, sniffing. "**ALICE**"

I gasped as the hand around my neck tightened impossibly and was unable to hold in my scream of pain when he picked me up and threw me cross my bedroom, landing with a sickening thump against the wall. Within an instant he was in front of me again, hand back around my throat and holding me a foot above the ground, pinned against the wall. I was terrified. I had never seen Edward looking like this and I was incredibly fearful for my life. His shoulder were slightly hunched and his was snarling at me through his teeth, anger emanating off him in waves. His pitch black eyes were burning into mine and he leaned forward slightly to growl out "My own _sister_? How _could_ you?"

"I'm s-s-sorry Edward. I didn't mean it to happen. I swear. S-s-seriously. I-it just did" I managed to stutter out, a massive feat considering the ever increasing pressure on my windpipe.

"BULLSHIT" he bellowed out. I flinched as he spat venom across my face. "You planned this you little bitch. You thought you could worm your way into our family through my heart and then leave me behind and go off with that slut. This is what you wanted to talk about isn't it? Isn't it! You were planning on leaving me for her, weren't you!"

I gritted my teeth at that and almost back at him myself. Not the wisest idea, but he couldn't insult Alice. "She is NOT a slut! And yes, I'm breaking up with you Edward, we haven't worked for a while now and I'm fed up of pretending that-" I was cut off when he applied even more pressure on my windpipe.

By this point it had gotten dark and the moonlight had started to pour in through my now closed window, which I realised he must've closed when he came in. The moonlight cast eerie shadows around my room, falling on him to make him seem like a nightmarish gargoyle. Unreal, that's what this whole situation was. Breaking me out of my reverie, the gargoyle growled viciously at me and put his mouth against my ear.

I shivered at the proximity and my heart turned to ice when I heard him mutter "That will never happen dear Isabella. I will kill you before I let you commit such an earthly sin with my own sister. You will _not_ disobey me and cheat on me _and _leave me for another woman! I will not allow it!"

Without a further thought he lifted me up and threw me across the room. I closed my eyes expecting to hit another wall, but instead felt a cool sensation before the sound of crashing glass reached my ears. I felt shards of glass pouring down on me as I continued my flight through the air, noticing how the temperature had got noticeable colder. I found myself thinking that I was taking a long time to hit something, before I felt something very hard, cold and wet smack onto the left side of my body. The impact had me reeling and I felt unimaginable pain shoot up my arm, leg and back. My head had hit the hard thing too and I forced down some nausea before forcing my eyes open.

After waiting for everything to come into focus, I gasped as I realised that Edward had actually thrown me out of my bedroom window and onto the ground outside my house. No wonder the impact hurt so much.

Edward.

I couldn't see him.

**Yeah, I know it's a bit darker than my normal stuff but I guess I'm in a darker place. I'll try to make it lighten up in the next few chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Yeah, I promised there'd be another chapter didn't I? Sorry for the cliffie on the other one, but you should know me by now. I love cliffies. And when I see an opportunity, I seize it. Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter, it's another darkie but I promise it will lighten up after this. Promise.**

**Just wanted to say a few thanks... DaPhoenix, you were my first reviewer for my new chapter and it put a smile on my face when I saw that you thought I'd done a good job.**

**I woke up this morning to 11 more reviews, so thanks to Amoures, Villemo79, Umbra8191, ShadowCub, UniqueLC, Queen Ferren, chaseherchiss, queenred12, 5x5118, wild artemis, ButcWolf and Sonamy Lover 13. Your reviews mean a lot to me and saw off the emo-y mood I was in yesterday. Thank you for all of your messages of support, and I promise that the answers to your questions will be answered in the next few chapters so you'll soon find out where the other characters were during all of this. Quick shout out to Eolian too =]**

**Also, a quick thank you to everyone else who favourited or alerted my story =]**

**Finally, hey to Elphaba Cullen. Thanks again for your message and I really appreciate your support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Alice Cullen wouldn't be with Jasper. And there may've been an extra character that was a lot like me that Alice took a liking to...**

_Edward. _

_I couldn't see him._

I started hyperventilating again and tried to shuffle towards my truck that sat in the middle of the driveway, hoping for some sort of escape. My movements were instantly halted when I was overtaken by a wave of agony. I looked down at my body and had to lean over to one side to vomit when I saw multiple bones sticking out of the skin and massive shards of glass sticking out of the open wounds that littered my exposed body. My clothing was ripped to shreds and I shivered in spite of myself, wincing as it jostled my body. Carefully as possible, I shuffled myself away from the newly produced vomit and tried not to examine myself again.

I was starting to think maybe he had decided to let me live, until a figure appeared in the periphery of my vision. And then he was standing next to me, smiling down evilly at me.

"Dear Isabella, you've certainly made a mess, haven't you? Silly girl" he crooned as he crouched down to my level, balancing on his haunches. "Aren't you going to say anything love?"

I forced my teeth to stay clamped shut as I knew that if I didn't I would either say something to anger him or would scream. And neither would lead to a pleasant result. For me at least.

Chuckling under his breath, he stood and made to walk away from me. I held my breath in anticipation before he spun round and stomped on my wrist. I couldn't hold in my scream this time and it rang in the air around us before I found his hand across my mouth, threatening me to scream again. The look on his face showed me that he wasn't kidding so I swallowed and tried to grit my teeth again. It was obvious he was going to try and cause me more pain so I tried to focus all of my thoughts on the only thing that was keeping me sane right now.

Alice. Wonderful, loving, beautiful Alice. I remembered back to all the occasions that we had just sat cuddled together on my bed talking nonsense. _Crack! _My other wrist was trodden on as I struggled to maintain composure.

I remembered how her smile would frequently cover her face and leave her with dimples and me with warmth in my heart. _Crack! _A swift kick to my thigh and I felt the bone shatter there.

I remembered this afternoon and how she held me close as though I was the most precious thing in the world whilst we were showing each other our passion. _CRACK!_ I felt myself being thrown against a tree and a shooting pain went up and down my back making me unable to move. I fought to keep my grip on my consciousness.

Surely she would've seen what was happening by now. What was taking her so long to come and save me? Unless Edward was acting on instinct and not making any decisions on what he was going to do next. He knows how to get around her gift so I suspected that this was what he was doing. Which means I have to make a decision about something to get her to come to me.

I decided.

Forcing my jaw to work, I engaged him in conversation, hoping that my conscious decision to do so would allow her the chance to see what is happening and start to make her way over to save me.

"Why Edward?"

Laughter rang out around me. It chilled me to the bone and I stayed slumped against the base of the tree as I waited for his response. I was all too aware of the scratches on my back that were soaking the back of my shirt with blood. I knew I was losing a lot of blood when that was combined with all the blood I was losing from the glass cuts and obvious open fractures. I was just waiting for it to become too much for him and for him to drain me.

"Because if I can't have you then no one can dear" came the sinister response and I shuddered at the fact that he was still using endearments on me. I only wanted Alice to call me something like that.

"And definitely not Alice. That slut is married to my brother and I know that you don't love her. I know that you're just drawn in by how beautiful she appears to your weak human eyes."

"She is _not_ a slut Edward Masen Cullen!" I cannot believe I just shouted that in the vulnerable state that I am currently in. Stupid Bella, aggravating the angry murderous vampire..

"Ohh, but she is, she seduced you merely to satisfy her own needs and ignored how it would affect those around her. But no matter, as once I'm finished with you I will deal with her in a _suitable_ way"

"You won't beat her you know, once she's found out what you've done to me she'll come after you and kill you" I surprised myself with the confidence in my voice, but then I don't doubt what I said was true. Alice doesn't seem like the type to let someone kill someone she cares about and get away with it.

"Oh I doubt it. Besides, how will she know? You won't be able to tell her, because you'll be dead... speaking of which.."

He sprung forward from the darkness that had been obscuring him from my vision and wrapped his hands around my throat once again. This time his squeezing did not relent however and I felt my lungs start to burn as I struggled to breathe. My vision started going black as he leant forward and brushed his lips with mine. "Goodbye Isabella" he mumbled against my lips before my eyelids started drooping.

And then the pressure from my neck was gone and I felt wind whip across my face as a growl reverberated round the area. I slumped back to the ground and finally let unconsciousness take me but not before catching sight of a vaguely familiar figure throwing Edward to the ground and starting to pummel him..

**Ooooh, who is it? And is Bella ok? Questions Questions =P Hope you all liked it =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Ok, so I still feel really bad for not updating for that long. So I tried to write another chapter to make up for it. My therapist will be proud, writing this stuff has finally given me something to do rather than hurt myself. I mean sure, art coursework distracted me a bit but I just couldn't focus on it anymore. But writing has always relaxed me. If this state continues as long as it normally does then I should be updating quite a bit from now on. Better than the alternative.**

**Anyway, hope you like this one, it's slightly different to the past two. Good different I hope.**

**Thanks to Rogue Saphire, DaPhoenix, ButcWolf, lilminx22, Queen Ferren, queenred12, Umbra8191, 5x5118, Salander-Wu18, irishjedi4life, Villemo79 and sawa255! Your reviews mean a lot to me.**

**Mrs TMR Potter-Snape - You crazy person... who the hell are you? XD **rawrss****

**Hey to Eolian and Elphaba Cullen =]**

**Thanks to anyone who has favourited or alerted this fic =]**

**Disclaimer: **cries** Why can't Alice Cullen be my creation? Or real? That would be awesome...**

Why is everything so dark?

And what is it with that incessant beeping? God! It's really not helping my headache, maybe I should try to stop it.

OW! Note to self, don't move body. Everything hurts and there's this uncomfortable pulling in my arm. There is something nice and cold along my left side and stomach though. Hmmm, that's very nice; it's like a massive ice pack. I should get closer.

I shuffled closer to the massive icepack, ignoring the pain that the movement caused just so that I could feel the benefits of the coldness.

That's strange; my icepack is vibrating and appears to be purring. A purring icepack? What type of icepack purrs?

I cracked open an eye to catch a glimpse of this mysterious cat-like icepack and came face to face with the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She literally looked like she had fallen out of heaven. Her skin was so white and flawless that my mind instantly supplied me with images of crisp, untrodden snow. Black spiky hair was splayed all around her head, acting as a weird type of halo and looking slightly sexy? Her crimson pouty lips were just begging to be kissed, and were opened slightly as she let out a purring noise.

AHA! So that's where it was coming from! However, and this was odd, despite the happy purring noise, she had massive bags under her closed eyes and looked so distraught and worried that I couldn't help myself. A creature this perfect shouldn't be sad. My pounding head was telling me that her being sad was just wrong. So, without even realising what I was doing, I reached up my hand and brushed it against her petal-soft cheek in an attempt to comfort her.

Molten gold eyes shot open and looked at me with such intensity that I lost my breath. And then I remembered.

"ALICE! You have to run! You have to go! He's going to try and kill you! He's going to –" I was cut off by her gently placing a single finger against my lips. "Shh sweetie, if you don't calm down then Carlisle is going to hear your heart monitor going wild and come in here to check on you". Her eyes were filled with such love that I couldn't help but relax and laid there waiting for her to talk.

"And Bella, dear. _He's_ not going to kill me. After what _he_ did to you I'm afraid _he_ left me no choice." The way that she spat out the references to him gave me an odd sense of relief.

"You killed him didn't you?"

She looked away, ashamed and nodded her head. It was such a minute movement that I only just caught it. Feeling that overwhelming need to comfort her again, I took my least painful arm, reached up and turned her face towards me. "Thank you, you saved my life".

She grimaced. "I wouldn't have needed to save you if I hadn't seduced you" she muttered, looking away again. I felt a jolt of pain in my chest at what she was implying.

"You regret what happened between us?" This time it was I who looked away, struggling not to cry. I struggled to regain some composure until I felt cold fingers brushing my chin and gently inclining my head to look at her.

"I could _never_ regret what happened between us. I care for you so much Bella, more than you know. I just wish I had been more sensible about how I did it, and saved you from getting so badly hurt." The sincerity was obvious in her eyes and I had to force myself to look away before I started crying again. One question was constantly in the front of my mind though.

"What about Jasper?" Seriously? Can I never be smooth? I saw Alice attempt to quash a smirk at my little outburst, and then she sorted herself up and shrugged her shoulders. "We were never properly together. It was all just an act. We made each other happy but we both knew it wasn't the 'mate link'. Jasper especially, he could tell that our emotions weren't the genuine ones. They were nothing compared to what I feel for you Bella. Nothing."

She certainly has a way with words. Maybe it's something to do with when she was born. I mean, she is a lot older than me. But yay! I don't have to worry about Jasper. Alice was quirking an eyebrow at me by this point and I realised I should probably respond. Although, I guess the massive, Cheshire cat like smile on my face could've been a response in its own right.

"I had an epiphany of sorts while _he_ was doing all of that" She tilted her head curiously, obviously confused by my change of topic and by doing so looked ridiculously cute. I continued, "I realised that I need you Alice. The reason why I was so screwed up when you guys left? That was because you weren't there. You're the thing that makes everything alright. When you came back, everything got better. And when he was doing all of that, thinking of you was the only thing that could keep me from screaming and giving up. I need you so much more than I ever thought was possible, and erm.." my voice dwindled off as I lost my confidence, but one look at the shocked but deliriously happy expression on my angel's face caused me to finish where I'd left off.

"Alice, I love you. I know it's sudden but-mph" Again she cut me off, but this time it wasn't with her finger. It was with her deliciously soft lips that she pressed against mine, gently at first. I could feel her smiling into the kiss and that caused me to push a bit more into the kiss. I had missed her and I needed this. I felt the smile slip as she started moving her lips against mine and soon our movements became desperate. My fear of almost dying and almost losing her was what I found myself putting into the kiss, and I could feel her doing the same.

I had to be closer to her, to actually taste her so I slipped my tongue out to probe her lips. A moan forced her lips open and I took the chance to slide my tongue into her mouth and start gently exploring. I moaned from the taste and this spurred her into action as she too started moving her tongue and soon we were engaged in a furious battle for dominance which neither of us wanted to win. Moans filled the room and I could hear my heart monitor picking up, as I slipped my hands into her hair to crush her closer to me..

**I'm starting to think cliffies are my trademark. I mean, I think every chapter has one. Least it keeps you gripped, right?**

**And MAWHAHAHHAHAHA! You all thought she was dead or going to be changed, didn't you? I was going to change her, but I love Bellice when Bella is still human! Plus, if I leave Bella as a human, I can prove how much better human Bella x Alice is compared to human Bella x Edward =] Which, we all know, is no competition. BELLICE FTW**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Yes! Another chapter XD I'm being quite good with the updating this time round =] The fiction should carry on in this more positive note from now on, unless something really bad happens to me. Either way, you'll be able to tell. Anyways, hope you like this one, it's the longest I've done for a while. I was going to break it off half way through for a cliffie, but I wanted to mix it up a bit and I felt a bit mean with the continuous cliffies. So this is different =]**

**Shout out time: ButcWolf, queenred12, irishjedi4life, sawa255, Queen Ferren, Umbra8191, 5x5118, chaseherchiss, Villemo79, DaPhoenix, Salander-Wu18, Mrs TMR Potter-Snape and Ashfisher92. Thank you all for your reviews, and I hope any questions you had are answered in this chapter. Ashfisher92 I hope you like the ending of this one, I didn't include a cliffie as your reaction to the last one seemed a bit extreme :L**

**Enjoyy xx**

**Disclaimer: Alice Cullen is only mine in my imagination...**

_Moans filled the room and I could hear my heart monitor picking up, as I slipped my hands into her hair to crush her closer to me._

Not a good idea. My groan filled the room, but this time it wasn't one of pleasure. Alice recognised this and pulled away instantly, eyes filled with worry and scanning my body to see what was wrong.

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe that I forgot that you were hurt!" she exclaimed, looking appalled with herself. I eased her worries quickly by pecking her on the lips and then reminded her that I forgot too. "I did just tell I loved you as well, anybody would've got carried away" I smirked at her for that, enjoying the fact that for once she had acted like a normal human and I had been the one who caused it, even if it caused me pain.

She smirked back and pressed her lips to mine once again, lingering there before mumbling "I love you too Bella" against them. I allowed a grin to take over my face, took a deep breath to steady my nerves and asked her the question I had been meaning to ask since she told me about Jasper.

"Alice, I know this is all back to front, but would you be my girlfriend?" I looked away shyly after asking this. "Look at me sweetie." I complied and saw such a large smile on her face that I thought it would surely split in half. I tried to smile back but then flinched as she squealed so loud that I thought she'd broken my ears. I think that's a positive answer.

"I would LOVE to be your girlfriend Bella! I can't believe you actually asked" She leaned down to place a chaste kiss on my lips before wrapping her arms around me and laying herself to my side with her head in the crook of my neck. A muffled "I love you" reached my ears as I felt her place a kiss to my neck and I grinned in spite of myself. Alice Cullen is my girlfriend! Alice Cullen! Edward didn't kill either of us and she is my girlfriend!  
As if she could feel my happiness, she let loose a giggle, which rang round the room and caused me to sigh in contentment. Despite my pain, I was very happy.

Speaking of which.. Alice lifted her head to yell "Carlisle you can come in now!" and then snuggled back into my side. I saw a golden head of hair peek round the door to the room that I was in, before Carlisle walked into the room looking sheepish and downtrodden. I had never seen the normally confident Carlisle act this way, and it worried me until he reached my bedside and grasped my hand, looking into my eyes with such concern and sorrow reflected in his that I understood.

"I am incredibly sorry that you had to experience all of this Bella, I can never apologise enough for what my son put you through and his actions were completely inexcusable. I promise you that no one in my family will ever threaten you or harm you again" A growl broke through his apology and I looked down at Alice to see that the noise was coming from her. "I will make sure that that never happens again" she ground out. Carlisle looked taken aback but I just kissed the top of her head and mumbled "down tiger" which caused her to calm down and smile against my neck again.

I caught a glimpse of a smile on Carlisle's face at my comment, but he quickly masked his emotions and started checking my heart monitor and vitals. When finished, he perched on the side of my bed and sighed. "I guess you want to know to what your injuries are". I nodded and felt Alice grasp my hand, interlinking our fingers and squeezing gently. I smiled as I felt the electricity sizzle up my arm from the small gesture and then returned my focus to Carlisle. "First, what about Charlie?" I remembered that he had been at work while everything had happened; he had left whilst I had been in the shower beforehand. But I was worried about whether Edward had caught up to him, or whether he had seen the state I was in.

"You don't have to worry about Charlie; he was at work until you were brought into the hospital. He thinks you were hit by a car" I chuckled at that, sounds like something that would happen to me. "He and Renee have been taking turns hovering over your bedside throughout your stay here. Alice saw that you were going to wake up, so we sent them to rest to allow us to talk"

I was confused. If I only had a few broken bones why would Renee have flown out to Forks and why would my parents have taken turns 'hovering' as Carlisle put it? "How long have I been in here Carlisle?" I wasn't prepared for his answer and almost jumped off the bed in surprise.

"A MONTH!" I was gobsmacked, I'm pretty sure my jaw was hanging on the floor. Before I could splutter out some questions Carlisle started talking.

"You didn't just break a few bones Bella. Your body took an enormous amount of damage. It is a miracle that you were still alive when Alice found you. To begin with we had to put you in a medically induced coma to allow your body chance to heal. We weren't sure if you were going to make it but Alice was certain and wouldn't leave your side until she had a vision of you." I grasped her hand tighter at that, I knew how difficult it must have been for her to go without feeding all of that time.

"After about 2 weeks we withdrew the medicine but you remained in a coma. You had received massive head trauma and are incredibly lucky that you don't appear to have any lasting brain damage. As for the rest of your injuries, they've healed quite well in that time but would you care to explain to us how they happened because it may make it easier to understand where they all came from?"

I nodded, swallowing before I felt a reassuring kiss on my neck from Alice that miraculously calmed my thudding heart rate enormously. "I realised that my feelings for Alice were stronger than those for Edward. I was going to break up with him when he spotted some marks on my neck and collar bone" At this I heard a little giggle coming from the pixie at my side and blushed. "He went a bit crazy and started holding my neck, demanding to know who had given them to me. Then he sniffed me and recognised Alice's scent. That's when everything really started. He threw me across my room and I hit the wall. Then he pinned me up again and started yelling at me and called Alice a slut. I wouldn't allow him to say that, so I yelled back. He got even angrier and threw me out of my window and onto the ground outside." I paused to compose myself as tears were pouring down my face and I could feel my breath start to shutter. It was harder than I thought it would be to relive it.

The look on Carlisle's face was priceless; he looked so shocked that his son did something like that. Alice had propped herself up next to me and was growling under her breath, eyes pitch black and glaring murderously off into the distance. Despite that, she still had one hand drawing gentle patterns along my exposed arm that helped me to calm down.

"So that is how you received all of your injuries?" Carlisle finally managed to get out, his eye widening when I shook my head.

"That was when I got covered in glass, smashed my head against what I think was a rock and hurt all of my left side. But then Edward turned up. He trod on both of my wrists and kicked my thigh, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of screaming so I focused on trying to get Alice to have a vision of what was going on. I decided to talk to him after he had thrown me at a tree."

"My brave girl" Alice whispered and I turned my face to look at her. She was staring at me with such love on her face that I wanted to lean forward and claim her lips but was aware of Carlisle being in the room so broke eye contact and turned back to Carlisle. "I did see that, it was the only thing that enabled me to save you" she told me, and I allowed a weak smile onto my face at the thought that I had worked out how to use Alice's visions to help myself.

"I think this is where I came in Carlisle" she told him softly, "I found him pinning her up against a tree ready to kill her." I nodded my confirmation and she pecked me on the cheek.

Carlisle scratched the back of his head, a habit he had obviously picked up from all of his time spent around humans. "Well, that certainly explains things. Yet again Bella, I can't apologise enough for the fact that my son put you through all of this, but at least you're healing well. You should only need a couple more weeks in hospital as your casts will make it almost impossible for you to function even if you do have Alice to help you" I grumbled under my breath at that and both vampires laughed at me.

"Now, I'm sure you really want to know what injuries you actually have" I nodded, I seemed to be doing that a lot recently. "Well as you probably already knew, both of your wrists were fractured and so was your left leg. In several places actually, not just where he kicked you. You had quite a few fractures, most of which came through your skin. Your right leg was amazingly untouched, but both of your feet had multiple fractures. Your pelvis was also fractured in many places, and your right arm had greenstick fractures too. Three of your ribs were broken. You had a dislocated left shoulder, ankle and knee and had displaced some of the disks in your back. Lots of your cuts from the glass had to be sewn up too, so I'm afraid you're going to have quite a few new scars. All of your casts are due to come off in 12 days time, and then you're going to have to start physiotherapy after that. It's a long road to recovery but you've been unconscious for most of it so at least it will seem shorter to you."

Carlisle finished his monologue and I just sat there staring at him. I knew that I had lots of injuries; I'd seen them and could feel them. Plus the fact that most of my body was covered in casts was a huge clue. But to have it actually confirmed left me feel shocked beyond belief. I couldn't believe that Edward had caused me this much damage. He said he loved me! Funny way to show it! I knew Alice felt the same way because she was muttering in my ear about how he deserved everything he got. With my left arm (wrist strapped up but the rest of it free), I pulled her closer and stifled a yawn.

"Looks like the human is tired" Alice grinned, poking my nose and lightening the atmosphere. I giggled a bit and nodded sleepily. It had been a lot to take in and I was mentally exhausted. "Stay with me?" I asked, pouting. I noticed that Carlisle left the room as Alice shot me a brilliant grin and pressed her lips to mine. "Of course." I sighed happily and allowed sleep to consume me. Just before it did I heard a whispered "I love you Bells" and then everything was dark again.

**Ta da! My first, non-cliffie chapter =]**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I thought I would go for something different, so this one is Alice's point of view. Should clear up any questions you guys have. Plus a few other characters make an appearance =] Enjoy..**

**Villemo79 - Thank you for your comment =] And maybe there'll be a cliffie sooon =P**

**Mrs TMR Potter-Snape - DUDE! That's rude =P You know I've had less injuries than that, although some of mine were different. I may have to inflict some on you over half term... just kidding, love ya XP**

**Ashfisher92 - Glad you liked it, yours was the review I was waiting for regarding the lack of cliffie :L**

**Eolian - Sorry I forgot to mention you in the last one... so HEYYYY! XD *sends some virtual vanilla and smarties cookies to make up for it* XP**

**Umbra8191, AdriannaAJ, Akasha Ptolemy, queenred12, UniqueLC (thanks for the amazing talent comment, caused a massive smile), the-poetry-of-ink, NightAngel323 and mon85babe, thank you all for your reviews XD**

**Also thanks to anyone who has favourited etc etc =]**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer may own Twilight but I am the creator of some very nice fantasies involving Alice Cullen..**

ALICE POV

After getting home and fighting to control my thoughts the whole time, I was overjoyed when Edward announced that he was going hunting. I no longer had to control myself, and as soon as I could no longer smell him I allowed a squeal to slip through my lips. Everyone else was already out of the house; Carlisle was at work, Esme was shopping and Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett had also gone hunting. I was alone to do whatever I pleased. Allowing a mischievous smirk to cross my face I danced up the stairs and headed straight for my bedroom.

After mine and Bella's wonderful afternoon, I had chased Angela to make sure she stayed away from Edward. She had believed my excuse that I wanted to talk to her about Bella, and we spent the rest of the afternoon skipping (I may have used some of the infamous Cullen Charm and my pout to convince goody two shoes Angela to skip) and discussing Bella. It was lovely and I was left with a warm feeling inside when Angela told me that she thought I would be better for Bella than my stupid brother.

Flopping onto my bed I allowed my mind to wander back to the events earlier this afternoon. Never had I been so glad of my perfect vampire memory. I could already feel my body humming with arousal as I thought back to how perfectly the two of us fitted together. The way her lips pressed against mine, tentatively at first and then more wild. The scent of her own arousal as it filled the room and mingled with mine.

Subconsciously I was aware of my hand moving towards the drawer next to my bed and pulling out my favourite vibrator. Immersed in my memories, I allowed myself to remember how she had wrapped her legs round my waist, squeezing tightly with her thighs. Placing the vibrator next to myself on my bed, I slipped my hand into my panties, not surprised at how wet I already was. A groan slipped through my lips as I allowed my finger to brush against my solid clit and I started making lazy circles against it.

Her hands working on my breasts above my bra. The way she fought to get me to take my bra off. The feeling of her warm hands squeezing my bare breasts and rolling my nipples in between her thumbs and fingers. My imagination took over here and I started to imagine what may have happened had Angela not interrupted. The need to have something inside of me was unbearable by this point so I grasped the vibrator and slipped it onto the lowest setting, sliding it in and emitting a high pitch moan as my inner muscles grasped it strongly. The vibrations felt so good as the image of Bella continuing her exploration of my body flashed in front of my eyes.

Her hand travelled downwards and I could feel her hesitance as she played with the waistline of my jeans. Then, she suddenly had a wave of bravery and slipped my zip down, unbuttoning them and slipping her hand inside to run her index finger down my slit over my panties. The teasing was torture, and I growled out until she brushed aside my panties and pushed a finger inside of me. Tensing up, I raised the setting on the vibrator and started rubbing my clit more vigorously.

Bella was leaning against me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear and she furiously worked her fingers inside of me and rubbed her thumb against my clit. Then "Cum for me Alice", she growled out and I screamed her name, arching my back as I saw stars, my body convulsing in pleasure as I came longer and harder than I ever had before. Easing the vibrator out of me, I continued to shake from aftershocks. That was the most powerful orgasm I have ever had.

Just wow. And that's just left over from kissing Bella. Imagine what it would feel like if it actually were her playing my body like an instrument. I think my mind would be blown. Grinning naughtily, I stood up and shakily made my way over to my ensuite to get cleaned up.

As I was enjoying the water cascading down my back and relaxing my solid muscles, I felt the foreboding tingling at the front of my head that warned me of an impending vision. I let myself enter the vision..

_Bella lay slumped against a tree outside her house, blooding spreading from various places all over her body, including several areas where bone was visible having broken through her skin. _

_A shadow fell over her and Edward's face was revealed. "Why Edward?" Bella forced out._

_After an evil laugh rang out around the area, the response came "Because if I can't have you then no one can dear... And definitely not Alice"_

OH MY GOD! How dare he attack Bella like that? Judging by her injuries and what he just said, he is trying to murder her. Delicate, loving Bella! I threw myself out of my shower, ignoring how wet I still was. Bella is more important than that! Grasping my phone, I rang Rosalie immediately, growling out down the phone that Edward is trying to kill Bella outside her house, and then I chucked the phone to the ground without waiting for a response. I knew she, Emmett and Jasper would meet me there. I just hope we wouldn't be too late. For the first time in my immortal life, I scrabbled into the first set of clothes I could get my hands on, paying no attention to what they looked like and took off towards Bella's house.

I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life. The fear for Bella's life drove me to speeds previously unknown to me. I was furious with myself, how I didn't see this earlier was a mystery to me, but one that I was determined to work out. As I neared her house, the scent of her blood hit me and sent me reeling, I had never smelt so much exposed blood in an alive creature before. What if I was too late?

Her slow heartbeat reached me as I got close enough to actually see what was going on. Edward was pressing his lips to hers and I felt a growl bubble in my chest at the perverted nature of his actions. Shooting forward, I yanked him off of her, apparently just in time and started punching him as much as I could whilst he was still surprised at my attack.

"How did you find out?" he finally managed to grind out, rolling sideways to duck my latest hit. "A vision you idiot" I spat at him, my venom covering his face. "But I didn't decide to attack Bella, I was purposely avoiding decisions so that you couldn't see... _her!_" We both caught on at the same time, realising that Bella had actively decided something to draw my attention to the situation. My brave Bella...

Taking advantage of my temporary lapse in concentration, Edward flipped us over and slapped me across the face, which resulted in me getting a mouthful of mud. Determined not to let him land any more hits, I feigned a duck of his next slap, and then grasped his wrist and pulled with all my might. A deafening crack echoed out and his hand was thrown across the yard. "YOU BITCH!"

Grabbing at me with his only remaining hand, we both jumped to our feet and he lunged at me. So predictable. I flipped over him, somersaulting in the air to land behind him and then pushed him to the ground with all of my strength. "You bastard Eddie, you're a vile monster. How you could treat someone as gentle as Bella like that is beyond me!" I shoved his face into the dirt at that.

"She deserved everything she gets and so do you. You both committed a massive sin and I will kill you both before you get to be together." At that my foot disappeared from beneath me and I fell through the air, twisting frantically to try and get free. He threw me in the vicinity of Bella, and then shot towards her. Foreseeing his move, I raced him and crouched in front of my Bella in a defensive stance, using every ounce of my strength to hold him away from her whilst he was punching me in a manner similar to a jack hammer. I could feel my face cracking from the numerous impacts, but couldn't help but smirk when I saw Emmett sneak up behind Edward in a brief but reassuring vision.

Sure enough, in a matter of seconds Emmett had grasped Edward in a vice like grip around his neck and removed him from me. Jasper and Rosalie weren't far behind him, and at a simple nod of my head Rosalie joined her husband in restraining Edward whilst Jasper walked over to Bella and I. I knew I could trust him, so I left him to look after her unconscious form, already on the phone to Carlisle as I joined my other siblings.

I can safely say that they definitely disagreed with Edward's treatment of Bella. In my very short absence, they had already rid him of both of his arms, one of which Rosalie was now using to hit him with while Emmett restrained him. A line of expletives escaped Rosalie's lips as she cursed him over and over for inflicting pain on a woman, one that was weaker than him. I knew she would help me deal with him accordingly because of her own past, but eventually I stepped forward and held her shoulder to calm her.

Turning to look at me, she walked off to start setting up a fire as I faced Edward. "You have to be a fool if you ever thought you would get away with doing this Edward. You _knew_. _You_ _knew_ that I'd had visions of Bella and had fallen in love with her before you even saw her. _You knew_ that she was _my_ mate but you still insisted on taking my happiness away from me. You _forced_ me to separate from her. _You_ limited my contact with her. _You_ pushed her into my arms. And now _you_ inflict all of this pain and suffering on her? _How dare you!_ Carlisle would be so disappointed in you." He flinched at this but I wasn't finished. "All of the ways you made _my_ life hell weren't excusable but I let them slide to keep her happy. But the second you laid a finger on her you lost that protection. I will end you Edward, and I _will _enjoy it. It's the least I can do for her, and for our relationship"

I avoided his snapping teeth which had started trying to reach me at the word 'relationship' and grabbed his neck, twisting and pulling until I felt it crack and Edward dropped to the floor. Hauling his body across to the newly crackling fire, I finally finished what he had started. Seeing his body disappear into the flames was the trigger for all of my energy to disappear from me; reminding me that I hadn't hunted in over a week. Slumping to the floor in a very ungraceful fashion, I crawled over to the broken body of Bella, releasing her from Jasper's charge and held her to me. I pressed my face to her neck and allowed the enormous sobs to wrack my body, shoulders shaking as the tears that would never fall gathered in my eyes.

**Like it? I'm not sure I managed to pull off Alice's POV, so please let me know how I can improve it. I want to make this as good as possible for you guys =]**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey, it's me again. Right, so I don't know if you guessed, but I'm guna start spreading my updates out a bit more now. I'd been updating that quickly because I wanted to make up for not updating in so long. But it's now exam season =/ So I'm spreading them out a bit more to give me time to revise properly. Can't go to Oxford if I don't get good enough grades.. I was guna update a couple of days ago but I did an all-nighter the night before. Everything I wrote came out like nonsensical mush so I've waited until I'm properly awake to attempt writing. This one skips forward a bit but it's not too massive a leap. Hope you all like it..**

**Mrs TMR Potter-Snape - Lol how could you have not watched the films or read the books? We shall have to educate you when we all hang out next at half term =P**

**Ashfisher92 - Your review made me smile, it was a very random point about vibrators :L Glad you liked the fight scene though =]**

**Eclipz - Thanks, glad you liked it, everything is a bit better at the moment but we'll see. **

**shabbacabba - I know the placement was a bit odd, but I thought it made sense that way. I wanted people to see that Bella was ok before I showed Alice's POV. That's why I had Bella fall asleep at the end of the chapter before, to give Alice a bit of time for reflection.**

**suspenceme - I was guna paralyse Bella, but I thought that was mean, so I just made the disks in her back dodgy instead. Paralysed Bella would completely throw my plot off even if Alice as her nurse is a very nice thought...**

**Thanks to Umbra8191, irishjedi4life, Belle Morte Rising, queenred12, magikedforyou, Akasha Ptolemy (liked your fic btw), Villemo79 (I definitely couldn't resist her charm either), caradens, depaul7 and kissinghollie. Your reviews all put a smile on my face =]**

**Hey to anyone else who has favourited/alerted this story (or me =P)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Alice Cullen, then I would be featuring in this story alongside her, not Bella. Alas, Stephanie Meyer owns her, but a girl can dream...**

"Belllaaaa, wake up!"

That? That's my incredibly hyper vampire girlfriend trying to make me get up. Now, don't get me wrong, I love her and her little quirks, but nobody should be this enthusiastic at 5 am. 5 am! Grumbling to myself, I rolled over on the bed and burrowed my head under my pillow in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Bella?" I could hear the smile in her voice this time, but I pretended not to hear her. Suddenly, the pillow across my face had disappeared and I found myself lying on my back with a pouting pixie straddling me. My heart rate shot up when I realised this, and I felt my customary blush cover my face. Alice merely smirked at me and leant forward, pining my arms above my head with one hand and resting her chest on mine. I shuddered, and she grinned, pressing her lips to mine.

It was obviously intended to be a chaste kiss, but I pushed myself up into her and started moving my lips against hers. The pace picked up and soon her tongue had come out to trace my lips. I gladly accepted and our tongues met in a glorious reunion, twisting round each other and pulling moans from both of our mouths. Things started to heat up and I was pretty sure Alice could smell my arousal because I was increasingly aware of how wet I was becoming. My hips started moving of their own accord, jolting up to meet hers and providing us both with delicious friction.

Groans and moans became more frequent, filling the room as Alice finally let my hands go and they immediately started roaming her body like hers were doing to mine. I broke the kiss to pant heavily, trying to catch my breath. Alice took this as her cue to move her kisses down my neck, stopping to nip at and lick my pulse point.

"Alliice" I monaned, my back arching, which pressed our chest closer together and sent shocks of pleasure throughout my body. She moved back up to my mouth and the breath-taking kisses began again. I nibbled her bottom lip, something I knew turned her on beyond belief and a groan ripped itself from her lips, sounding like music. She pressed her lips more hungrily to mine and began sucking on my tongue. My hands travelled round and grasped her perfect arse, pulling her closer to me as my hips continued thrusting. Her thigh slipped between mine and mine between hers, and we started grinding against each other.

I could feel the pressure start to coil in my stomach and I was pretty sure she was feeling the same. This is the furthest we had ever got and I don't think I ever wanted to stop. Whilst my hands were pulling her against me harder, her hands were trailing along the sides of my breasts, teasing me no end. I gasped as she finally brushed them, and then she started palming them, squeezing gently and running her thumbs over my embarrassingly erect nipples.

"Fuck Alice" I groaned out, and felt her shudder on top of me. Her eyes opened and the desire coursing through them made me shake as she ground herself against me faster and faster. "Say that again" she purred, thrusting harder and squeezing my breast harder. I arched up into her, mumbling expletives beneath my breath and felt her shake. "You.. sound.. so hot.. when you...swear" she panted out and I could feel myself starting to approach the edge. My swearing increased, partly to please her and partly because I had no control out what was coming out of my mouth at this point.

"Fuck.. Alice.. I think oooohh.. I think I'm... shiiiit" I arched my back one last time, hips jerking frantically as a feeling intense pleasure shot through my body, muscles going into spasm as an enormous orgasm barrelled through me. I could hear myself moaning Alice's name, and then lips pressed to mine, kissing me with such passion that I almost cried. Her hips were still thrusting again mine, pushing her thigh against me harder and harder and drawing out my orgasm. She let out a long moan into my mouth and then I felt her come apart above me. Both of our bodies shook together, hips working overtime as we sought to draw out the unbelievable pleasant sensations.

Eventually, the rolling of our hips subsided and we both lay there panting and trying to regain ourselves. Grinning lazily up at her, I drawled "could you wake me up like that every morning?" and the corners of her mouth twitched up. The sound of her purring filled my senses, and we snuggled for a little while longer until she broke our hug and threw herself across the room. She started pacing, running her hands through her messier than normal hair and muttering under her breath.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked sitting up. She turned to look at me, her stressed features relaxing a bit as she moved to sit on the end of my bed. "I promised that I wouldn't take advantage of you and do anything like that until I've taken you out on at least one date and my self-control is so terrible that I allowed that to happen before treating you the way you deserve." She looked so distraught that I crawled over to her and wrapped my arms around her, snuggling in from behind.

"May I remind you that you did take me out" At that she turned round to look at me, inclining her head in confusion. She looked so cute that I had to restrain myself from awing at her. "Last night, when you were bringing me home from the hospital?"

Yes, finally after what seemed like a never-ending stay, the doctors had decided that I was well enough to return home, although I still have to return every other day for various types of physio-therapy and have weekly therapy sessions with Carlisle (who apparently is a qualified psychologist as well as doctor _and _surgeon). When Alice skipped into my hospital room and started packing my stuff up, I knew I was going home and both of us were so happy that we would finally be able have some alone time that Carlisle found us, ten minutes later, in a very compromising position and both very flustered. As Alice was driving me home from the hospital, my stomach gurgled, so she pulled up and bought me some food.

"That was only McDonalds" she grumbled, and I tried not to giggle. "Still counts in my books" I whispered in her ear, nibbling her earlobe and feeling her shiver against me. Turning round completely, she pulled me into her lap and started running her hands through my hair. I melted into her and she pecked my cheek. "And anyway, we didn't really _do_ anything, we were both fully dressed and didn't actually touch each other". I could feel myself blushing at the thought of that.

A massive smile spread across her face at that, and she agreed. "I love you Bella" she told me, leaning in to kiss me again. I grinned, returning the feelings before pulling away from my irresistible girlfriend, stretching and making my way over to dig out some clothes for the day. It felt soo good to be home, back in my own bed and away from the lack of privacy a hospital room provide. Some of my joints were still sore and ached faintly but they were nowhere near as bad as they had been when I first had all of my casts taken off. The physio was gruelling but definitely worth it, and Alice had been there for me the whole time, holding me when I was exhausted after each session, standing in on each session for moral support and reminding me of how much progress I was making each time I just wanted to give up. She was my rock (no pun intended) and I don't know how I would've got through it without her. I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have someone like her, and I make sure I tell her how much I love her everyday because she deserves to know. The smile that lights up her face each time I tell her is beautiful, so I tell her as much as I can.

Turning around to look at her sprawled out on my bed one last time before I went into my bathroom, I smiled and she looked up at me. Smiling back, she ran her hand through her hair. As I closed my bathroom door behind me, I heard her call out that she was taking me out on a proper date tonight and I giggled to myself. I can't wait..

**Sort of cliffie I guess =] And pheww, I didn't mean for that to happen, but when I was writing I just thought it fitted so I went with it. Hope you all liked it =] Date night next...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey! So I've got a new chapter... Slightly longer than some of my previous ones. I know it's been about a week since I last updated but my exams started just after my last update so I had to turn into a study machine. I've written this during various study breaks, so I hope it's ok. I received a complaint from one of my friends about my lack of description in recent chapters, so I hope this one makes up for it. **

**Just a few shout outs...**

**Villemo79, queenred12, Umbra8191, Akasha Ptolemy, caradens, ButcWolf, vamp1001, soulstealer247 (thanks btw), withintemptation9 and chaseherchiss, thank you all for your reviews! They mean a lot to me!**

**Mrs TMR Potter-Snape - It wasn't all smut... and we will educate you... even if we have to pin you down and force it upon you =P**

**Ashfisher92 - You're going to hate me at the end of this chapter XD**

**nightterror56 - There's a way to go before Bella is turned, I don't want it to just happen, I want it to fit into the story and make sense with the timing. I think the girls deserve some time to be happy as they are for a while though, don't you?**

**Disclaimer: If Alice Cullen was mine then the Twilight Series would be a LOT sexier...**

Looking at myself in the mirror I sighed in frustration. This was impossible. Tugging on the ends of my completely unruly hair, I gave up and stalked into my bathroom and turned on the water for a shower. It would have to be quick, because Alice was picking me up in an hour for our first proper date and I still had to get dressed, do my hair _and _do my makeup. This was going to be a nightmare. I know that she loves me no matter how unattractive I think I look but I want to make this special and put in extra effort for her. She deserves it, she's been wonderful to me and I want to put in the effort to make her happier. I've even decided to wear a skirt, especially for her.

Alice wouldn't tell me anything about our upcoming date, other than that I should dress smart casual and that she was picking me up at six. With that thought in mind, I stepped under the warm water and let it cascade down my back whilst I reached for the shampoo. I easily found my favourite strawberry one, and lathered up quickly…

Stepping out of the shower, I fumbled for my towel and wrapped it round myself. Satisfied that I was clean and nice smelling, I headed back into my bedroom and started rummaging around in my closet. Alice had obviously been into my closet whilst I was hospitalised as I hardly recognised any of my clothes, but I couldn't suppress the smile that spread across my face when I saw that pretty much everything in there, despite being designer, was in my understated style. My pixie definitely knew how to make me happy.

Smirking at the thought, I continued to search for clothes, finally pulling out a skirt, vest and top that went together before choosing a pair of Chucks that matched (from the many that had magically accumulated whilst I was away. Have I mentioned how much I love my girlfriend?) and walking over to my drawers. Digging through endless amounts of new underwear I quickly found a matching yellow set and slipped them on. Why yellow you ask? Because yellow is Alice's favourite colour and would make it more enjoyable for her if anything were to happen after our date.

I was impressed with the underwear, I must admit. I've never really been a 'lace and frills' sort of girl, but Alice's choice was very tasteful. The bra slightly pushed my chest up, making it appear larger than it was, with delicate lace edging to add a feminine touch, and the panties had similar lace designs on them, cut into a boy short shape and fit my body snugly without me feeling over exposed. I liked them.

Having shaved while I was in the shower, I felt more confident about wearing a skirt, so I pulled it on, put on my vest and tucked it into the skirt and then wriggled into my shirt, doing up the buttons. Leaning down to put the Chucks on, I was glad that Alice had had the foresight (no pun intended there) to buy me Chucks that were high tops and also some that went with skirts. It made putting an outfit together so much easier. Happy that the laces weren't going to come undone and trip me up, I moved over to my dresser, shaking out my hair and grabbing the hairdryer.

Fifteen minutes of terrible hairdryer singing later, my hair was passably dry and I grabbed the curling tongs that I had left warming up to my side. Carefully, with my tongue peeking out of the side of my mouth for concentration, I curled my hair until it was cascading in waves down my back and framing my face. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to make it any better without risking screwing it up, I turned off the tongs and started on my makeup.

Not wanting to overdo it, I only applied a light coat of foundation, a bit of smoky black eyeliner, mascara and managed to find a shade of brown eye shadow that Alice had obviously got to match my eyes. Pleased that I hadn't messed anything up, I then applied a sheer coat of lip-gloss and spritzed a bit of my favourite fruit-smelling perfume on.

Looking at the time, I saw that I only had five minutes before Alice turned up. And knowing her, she would be perfectly punctual. Stepping in front of my full-length mirror I allowed myself to see how I looked and was actually mildly impressed. The skirt stopped just above my knees, in a dark faded denim look, loose around the bottom so that I could move but tight across my arse, which looked surprisingly pert. My legs looked longer than normal, so I made the decision to wear skirts more often. I knew Alice would definitely be pleased by that. Where I had tucked my white vest into my skirt, it appeared to be straining over my chest and you could just see a hint of yellow from my bra. The light purple checked shirt that I'd half-buttoned up over the top made the whole thing look smarter, but the buttons were open from just below my chest and up so that you could still see how the vest complimented my chest underneath. I'd managed to make my hair look better than it ever had and my makeup looked slightly sexy.

Grinning, I knew that Alice would be very happy so I made my way downstairs and sat next to Charlie on the sofa to wait for the last few minutes. His eyebrows almost shot off of his forehead when he saw me in a skirt and I chuckled at his expression. Clearing his throat, he awkwardly told me that I looked nice and I blushed. Before I could answer there was a knock at the door and I gladly left the awkward atmosphere to run out to answer it. Pulling it open I stood there in shock as I registered what I was seeing.

Alice was standing there with a look on her face that must've matched my own and I could see her eyes start to turn black when she took in my appearance. I'm sure my own eyes would've turned black if they had been able to. Her spiky hair was more unruly than normal and basically looked like she'd been having _very_ vigorous sex. The thought sent a jolt to my core and she quirked an eyebrow at me. Ignoring her look, I focused on her makeup which was done similarly to mine but looked far more sultry and sexy. Her eyes were incredibly smoky and matched her black eyes, the overall effect sending chills down my spine. She'd covered her pouty lips in a scarlet lipstick and they stood out from the rest of her face making me want to lean forward and claim them with my own.

So I did, slowly moving our lips together and enjoying the feel of her against me, but pulling away before things got too heated. We both whimpered at the loss, opening our eyes at the same moment with matching grins on our faces. I let my eyes wander down, taking in her outfit. She'd obviously looked into the future because her clothes were similar colours to mine, wearing a purple blouse that tightened around her chest and then flowed loosely below that. I could see a hint of her belly button through the slightly sheer material and her dark purple bra showed nicely, making her cleavage more appealing than normal. Her black mini skirt and 4 inch heels made her legs seem endless and brought her to my height, which had made the recent kiss a lot easier. The heels were definitely 'fuck me' heels and I looked forward to seeing whether the sentiment would remain later in the evening.

Swallowing, and pushing down my arousal, I reached for her hand and broke her out of the trance that she seemed to be in whilst staring at me. Shooting me her trademark smirk and wink, her voice came out lower than normal and slightly gravelly, "You look amazing dear, there are no words. My vision was one thing, but to see you like this in person is unbelievable. I don't think you quite know what you do to me Bells." The last part came out in a growl, and I shuddered, imagining clearly just what I did to her.

I suddenly found myself sitting comfortably in a car, and then Alice was perched in the driver's seat. We were in her Porsche and she leant across me, brushing my skin with her breath as she grasped my seatbelt and secured it round me. The intimacy of the moment was nothing like the possessiveness that _Edward_ used to display when doing the same thing, and I felt my heart melt at the smile that she gave me, leaning in to quickly kiss my lips before looking into my eyes with such love that I couldn't help but tell her that I loved her.

Her face grew into a massive smile and her eyes twinkled as she returned my feelings and then leant back into her seat. Turning on the ignition, she tore out of my drive and sped down the roads in a familiar direction. Reaching to turn on the music, I noticed her iPod plugged into the system and pressed play, letting the sound of gentle, old romantic ballads fill the car and surround me. Closing my eyes, I settled back into my chair, relaxing more than I ever had when Edward was driving. I just felt safer in Alice's presence.

The most beautiful noise reached my ears and I opened my eyes to see that it was coming from Alice. She was singing along to the music, her voice harmonising perfectly with the one coming from the iPod and honestly sounding a lot better than the original. It was almost like an angel had started singing along and I was just amazed. I must've inhaled sharply, because she turned to face me, smiling gently and carrying on singing, almost as though she were serenading me. I gave her a weak smile and tried to make my heart rate slow down, as I looked out of the window.

"Port Angeles?" I recognised our surroundings, and suddenly a feeling of dread filled me because we were heading towards the mall. She wouldn't be taking me shopping for our first date, would she? I started to feel a bit nervous, but she veered off to the left, away from the shops that I hated so much. We were now in a part of Port Angeles that I hadn't been to before, but Alice obviously knew where she was going because her singing didn't falter as we wound through poorly lit roads that seemed like a labyrinth to me.

The car came to an abrupt stop and I found my door being opened and a hand was offered to me to assist me out of the car. Standing up, Alice wrapped her arm round my waist and pulled me to her side and I smiled as I felt the tingles from her touch shoot through my body. She started leading us towards a building that I had never seen before, lit up from the inside with quiet chatter occasionally reaching my ears. It looked warm and cosy and I was curious as to what we were doing here. Alice wasn't giving away any clues, just leading me closer to this mystery building. The sign above the door was obscured by age, so I couldn't quite make out what it said. She slipped her arms away from my waist and linked her fingers with mine, giving them a reassuring squeeze before pushing the door open and gently pulling me inside..

**Ashfisher92 Don't kill me please =P**

**Hope you all liked it, please let me know if there's any improvements you think I could make to my writing, it would really help. Oh, and if any of you have any line requests, feel free to say them and I'll try to get them in somewhere. I've seen other authors do that and it seems like an interesting challenge and a good way to get you guys involved =]**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey guys, me again! I know I haven't updated in a while but arghhh! Exams! GAH! At least I only have two left now, one is eviiiil but the other one (next Tuesday) is ok. Which is why I'm back =] To make up for not updating in around 2 weeks, this chapter is my longest yet. 9 pages on word! Hope you guys like it, it took me like a whole day to write. There's one bit towards the end that I reeeeaaallly struggled with cos it's not what I normally do but I think it's ok. **

**Okie, thank you time =] UniqueLC, Mistarrannah, NightAngel323, aquarius127, Umbra8191, Elphaba Cullen (the date had only just begun then, this is the reeal thing XD), caradens, ButcWolf, Villemo79 (glad you like the description, took a lot of work), 5x5118, Akasha Ptolemy and Jomahawk2694 (thanks for saying it's amazing).**

**SkyToucher, your review really made me smile and I can't believe you think I'm an experienced author. A massive compliment, thank you so much.**

**Ashfisher92, bk, kfc or bella italia wouldn't be classy enough for Alice!**

**Mrs TMR Potter-Snape, you WILL be educated! **

**Disclaimer: The only thing involving Alice and Bella that I actually own is this fic (oh and my day dreams...)**

**This chapter is dedicated to someone special...**

_She slipped her arms away from my waist and linked her fingers with mine, giving them a reassuring squeeze before pushing the door open and gently pulling me inside.._

Well, I'm pleasantly surprised to say the least. I expected a club or something similar because of the way Alice was acting and how the building looked. But no, Alice had led me into a shop. A bookshop. To the left of the doorway that we were standing in were seemingly endless aisles of shelves absolutely full of books. Straight away I could tell that I was going to enjoy this date, as Alice leant over and whispered in my ear that she was determined to spend at least $50 on books for me this evening. God, she knows how to make a first date amazing. Something like this could only really suit me, and I could see from the smile on her face that she'd picked this place purposely for that.

The other side of the shop was different though. I could just about hear some Latin sounding music playing softly in a restaurant type setting. The right side of the shop completely lacked books at all, instead having various tables set up around the room, a couple of which already had couples sitting down chatting and digging into delicious smelling food. The lighting of this part of the shop was low and romantic, but in a corner of the room there was a raised stage that was lit up by spotlights overhead. They cast a glow onto the stool and microphone placed on the stage and I couldn't help be curious about what they were for.

After allowing me to take in my surroundings, Alice let go of my hand and danced towards a pile of baskets that I hadn't previously seen, picking one up and walking to the first aisle of shelves. Noticing that I hadn't followed, she looked over her shoulder and smirked at me before calling my name and giving me the 'come hither' sign. Swallowing audibly, I fought back my instant arousal and made my way towards her, tapping her on her arse as I walked past.

Her squeal of surprise made me chuckle and I turned round to wait for her this time. Our eyes met and I had to hold back a gasp when I saw how dark her eyes had suddenly become. She tilted her head, looking around us to see if anyone was paying any attention before blurring out of my sight. I found myself suddenly pinned up against one of the shelves with a marble figure using their weight to keep me there. Despite the coldness of Alice's body, all I could feel was warmth spreading out from the places that our bodies connected. Which was pretty much everywhere.

Leaning in close to my face, her ragged breaths brushed across my skin and I became aware of how ragged my breathing was too. Embarrassingly so, but neither of us seemed to care as she leant forward to caress my lips with her own. The kiss was aggressive from the start and our tongues instantly came into play, duelling fiercely until I could no longer put up a fight and allowed my pixie to beat me. Not that I minded at all, Alice is an amazing kisser and despite feeling the books pressing into my back as she crushed her body closer to mine, I couldn't find it in myself to care.

We were both really getting into the kiss, and Alice kept growling into my mouth which made me just want to forget that we were in public and do _very_ naughty things to her. Before I could even complete my thoughts on that matter, one of her hands left their position of securing my hands to the bookcase, and started wandering round my body. It reached the swell of my breasts and squeezed gently before Alice pulled herself completely away from me. I whined in protest, looking at her with pleading eyes and she just chuckled darkly, leaning in again. My excitement was short lived however, as she bypassed my lips and instead went for my ear. Nibbling on it gently, she ground out in an incredibly sexy voice "Next time you touch me like that I won't be able to control myself enough to wait until we're away from other people to ravish you. So unless you want the people of Port Angeles to hear you screaming my name as I push you to orgasm over and over again, I suggest you refrain from touching me in inappropriate places until we get back to your house. Okay?"

I think almost came there and then. But she was right; I didn't want that to happen, so I shook myself out of it and nodded my head, currently unable to speak. Closing my eyes, I tried to compose myself and vaguely registered the pressure on my body disappearing. When I had calmed down enough to open my eyes, I found that I was alone, with the basket by my feet. Not worried at all, I presumed Alice had taken a moment to go and collect herself and breathe in some fresh air, so I bent over to pick up the basket and turned round to face the shelves that I had just been pushed up against.

Alice had, probably inadvertently, taken me to the classics section of the shop. Stretching out in front of me were hundreds of classic books, organised in alphabetical order according to author. As I started looking through the books, I felt a puff of cold air on the back of my neck. I sighed in contentment as Alice wound her arms round my waist and snuggled into me from behind, placing a kiss on my neck before pulling away to reach up for a book.

"I know you already have a few of these books, but I have noticed that the ones that you do have for been perused so much that they are practically falling to pieces. So we're restocking your collection and we're going to get you some new titles too. My Bells will be perfectly educated by the time she's read all of these books" with this she giggled, her wind chime-like laugh ringing out around us. I felt the corners of my mouth struggling to quirk up into a smile, but I withheld it and instead turned to her and replied "Who said I'm not already educated?"

She immediately started back-pedalling, frantically trying to apologise to me as I refused to look her in the eye. Finally I couldn't hold it in any longer and the snickers broke out of me until I was full out belly-laughing. The bewilderment on her face was so cute, and I could see the moment when she started to realise why I was laughing so much. I had tricked the psychic vampire. Hehehe.

"Why you little…." Before she could finish the sentence her hands had started reaching all over my body, tickling me evilly until I was a giggling mass in her arms, tears streaming from my eyes as I begged for mercy. I'm so glad I wore waterproof makeup. Her laughter accompanied mine and eventually her hands stopped moving, coming rest on my waist as she rested her forehead against mine and allowed me to catch my breath.

"Evil little pixie" I muttered, fully aware that she could hear. Winking, she reached up one hand to brush a bit of unruly hair behind my ear before placing a chaste kiss against my lips. "You shouldn't tease me Bella dear if you can't deal with the punishment for doing so" and with that she kissed the tip of my nose, grinning at me.

"I love you" I sincerely told her, pressing my lips to hers again, and then I removed her hand from my hair and interlinked our fingers, turning back to the books in front of us. My brow furrowed in confusion as I realised that I had nowhere to put any of the books that Alice bought me this evening. Having a psychic girlfriend came in handy because as soon as the thought had occurred to me, she stiffened up and then turned to me smiling softly. Her vision had obviously told her my question, as she explained to me that while we were here, Emmett and Rosalie were setting up and arranging two bookcases for me; one in my room and one in hers. This end comment made my heart swell, the knowledge that my girlfriend was placing a bookcase purely for me in her own room was such a loving touch that I could feel tears threatening to break free.

Blinking rapidly, I squeezed her hand and returned my attention to the books. By this point Alice had taken the basket out of my hands and she held it out to me expectantly, waiting for me to drop books into it. I knew she wouldn't allow me to hold back, so I started to read through the names. Reaching out my hand, I grasped the first Austen book I'd found and placed it in the basket. My beat up copy of Pride and Prejudice has now been replaced with a brand new version.

Roughly 45 minutes later and we had finally reached the end of our shopping spree. I hadn't even realised it had been that long until Alice pointed it out to me with a giggle. Maybe I could get used to shopping with her more often; she made it so much more enjoyable than it used to be. Several baskets had been filled with books that Alice was buying for me, and each time we had filled one, she had ran it over to the till for the staff to keep safe until we returned to pay. Many of the authors that I had chosen had been ones from the classics section that I had already heard of or read one or two of their books. I now had every Austen, Hardy, Dickens, Brontë, Steinbeck, Waugh and Orwell title that you could possibly think of, amongst others. Alice had spent the time chatting with me, offering her opinion on various titles and even regaling me with tales of her meetings with certain authors. I was fascinated by these stories, and the way her eyes lit up when she thought back to her happier memories made me slightly woozy. She looked so happy and beautiful and I couldn't believe she was with me.

Not all of my book choices were of my own accord though. As we had walked up and down the aisles, Alice had occasionally reached up and pulled down a book, placing it in the basket herself. All books that she 'knew I would love' and I trusted her opinion so agreed to buying them. Two were her favourite books, surprisingly from the Crime section, by an author called Nicci French that she repeatedly assured me I would love. And even if I didn't like them, I had decided that I would keep them in the bookcase in my room so that she had something to do when she stayed with me overnight. Working along this line, I placed every Nicci French book I could find in the basket and the kiss and smile I received for this definitely made it worth it.

Ironically, she convinced me to purchase Bram Stoker's Dracula and I couldn't contain my laughter. She playfully scowled at me, bumping her shoulder gently against mine and distracted me with another book whilst mumbling things about vampires and sucking my blood if I wasn't careful, that caused my laughter to increase and soon she was giggling along with me.

I had a sneaky suspicion that the book shopping wasn't all that Alice had planned for tonight. As we made our way to the tills with our last basket, I allowed my mind to wander, thinking back to the restaurant part of the shop that I had seen when we entered. I'm guessing Alice was taking me there next, and as I decided to ask her about it she turned to face me and nodded. Stopping at the till, Alice placed the overflowing basket on the counter and asked for the rest of our baskets. The cashier quirked an eyebrow at her, obviously taken back that such a tiny person had managed to carry the unbelievably heavy basket with such ease, before turning round to collect our other baskets.

Only expecting to see a couple of baskets, I felt my jaw drop when the cashier returned with 3 other staff members, all carrying two baskets each. One then turned around and came back with another two. Nine baskets! Alice just giggled at my expression and cut me off with a kiss before I could argue about her spending so much money. Leaning over the counter, she charmed the cashier into hiding the cost from me, informing him that "my girlfriend would refuse to allow me to pay for all of this if she were to see a price she didn't agree with, so it would be better to avoid that situation altogether". The cashier chuckled, nodded and started the lengthy process of ringing up all of our books. His fellow employees decided to help and soon all four of them were working frantically to run the multitude of books through their system. Alice was in her element, flitting between each till and collecting the newly purchased books, placing them in bags that started to collect around my feet. I stood frozen to the ground as the bags continued piling up until I physically could not move. I was trapped by books. As though Alice had heard my thoughts, she turned to wink at me before going back to her work.

Eventually all of the books had been rung through and the pixie went from till to till brandishing her card to pay for each set of books. I dreaded to think what figures were showing up on the screens in front of the staff members, but judging by the smiles on their flustered faces this was definitely the biggest commission they had ever had. I think we may have cleared out half of their stock, seriously. Twirling back towards me, Alice pressed a kiss to my cheek before asking the cashiers to help us carry our purchases to her car. I briefly wondered how all of these books would be able to fit into her Porsche, but then felt a large cold hand on my shoulder. Turning round I saw Jasper shoot a smile at me and I threw myself at him, enveloping him in a hug.

He laughed, hugging me back and then placed me on the ground and reached down to pick up some of the bags surrounding me. I followed his lead and saw Alice do the same, likewise with the cashiers. Between the seven of us we just about managed to carry the lot, although with Alice and Jasper's vampire strength I'm sure they could've carried the lot between them if it hadn't been necessary to keep up appearances. Jasper led us back out of the shop, but instead of walking towards the Porsche he turned towards the massive Jeep that he had obviously driven here. Smiling at my expression, he loaded his bags into the car, before taking mine and doing the same.

When the bags were all loaded into the Jeep, the cashiers walked back into the shop all looking very happy with the large tips Jasper had just given then. He then gave both Alice and I a hug before climbing into the Jeep and driving away. As she was leading me back into the shop, Alice explained to me that she had seen that we would buy so many books that we wouldn't be able to fit them all in her car, so Jasper had offered to drive up to meet them and take the books back for her so that she needn't worry. I felt a burst of love for Jasper and decided to thank him for doing that purely so that Alice wouldn't stress out.

My previous assumptions about the restaurant had been correct, as Alice led me over to a table that was slightly away from the rest, with a placard resting on top of it. The words _Reserved for Cullen_ met my eyes as Alice pulled my chair out from behind me and then tucked me under the table once I had sat down. "The perfect gentleman" I joked at her and then gasped as she flicked a bread roll at me and admonished me, correcting "gentleman" to "gentlewoman".

A polite cough interrupted our banter, and I looked up to find a waiter looking expectantly at me. Alice whispered over to me that I should try the paella, and I knew she wouldn't get something like that wrong so that's what I ordered alongside lemonade. The waiter didn't even turn to Alice, merely nodding at her before he returned to the kitchen. My confusion must've been apparent because she explained to me that the waiter knew of her family and knew that they never ate in public.

This section of the shop was a lot different to the book side, and I allowed my eyes to wander as Alice held my hand over the table. I was still enormously curious about the stage area that I could see near us, but I held my questions back as I continued looking around me. My eyes fell on Alice and she caught me staring at her moments later when her own eyes landed on my face. I blushed but maintained eye contact with her, losing myself in her eyes and the feeling of her thumb brushing against my hand. All too soon our attention was diverted when my food arrived.

I was vaguely shocked that my food had been prepared so quickly, but realised that I was dining with Alice so the chef had probably been promised a large tip if he sped up the cooking time. I wasn't too worried as the delicious scent reached my nostrils and I felt my mouth start to water. I forced myself to slow down so as to not appear like a pig in front of my girlfriend, but the flavours were so overwhelming that I couldn't help myself when a moan slipped out. It was just so lovely! Alice raised her eyes at the moan, her eyes darkening slightly and she leaned forward to wipe some sauce from the side of my lip before crushing her lips to mine for a brief but intense kiss.

"Hmm, interesting taste" she giggled as she pulled away, her eyes now back to their original colour. I just scoffed at her, pretending my heart wasn't racing as I returned to my food. I heard the waiter approach again and smiled as Alice ordered my favourite pudding before finishing off my dinner. As I went to ask her how she knew that lemon meringue pie was my favourite, she pointed knowingly to her head and smirked. I nodded and thanked her heartily, before we started talking about random things.

My pudding was placed in front of me and I dug in, aware that Alice was watching me but past caring when the flavours hit my tongue. I think my taste buds just died and went to heaven. I must've been pulling an amusing face because I could hear Alice failing to stifle giggles, and I shot her a playful glare as I continued stuffing my face. I found that I didn't mind her watching me while I ate. With Edward it was awkward and I felt really self-conscious when he watched me. However, with Alice it seemed intimate and the look on her face was one of fascination mingled with affection. The way she would occasionally lean over to wipe sauce from my face, or hand me my drink, or even once when she asked if she could feed me was all so caring and loving that I could feel myself falling even more in love with her even if I didn't believe that was possible.

As I finished eating, Alice busied herself with paying for the meal and then she led me to the side of the restaurant area. I watched as the rest of the couples soon followed suit and soon everyone was lining the sides of the area. Alice stood behind me; resting her head on my shoulder with her arms wrapped around my waist and whispered in my ear to watch what happened next. I did, and saw all of the staff of the shop congregate in the restaurant area as they started collapsing the tables and moving away the chairs. Then they proceeded to bring out stacks of different chairs, ones that looked far more comfortable. They were all arranged facing the stage and I could tell that I was finally about to find out what said stage was for.

When they were finished, Alice dragged me towards one of the front seats and got me to sit down, pulling the next chair closer and sitting on it herself. We curled up together and just as I was about to ask her what was going on the lights in the room dimmed completely and the spotlights above the stage came on strongly. A hush fell over the audience that had seemed to at least double in the time it took for the room to be set up as other people had joined us, and we all looked expectantly at the stage.

A handsome man stepped up onto the stage, and welcomed us warmly to their monthly poetry reading evening. At this announcement I turned to look at Alice with a questioning look but she just carried on focusing on the stage. As then man went onto to explain that you could read some of your own poetry or even just recite your favourite poem from a well-known poet, I noticed how Alice seemed to be fidgeting in her seat. I dismissed the thought because she's a vampire, and vampires don't fidget, right?

Snuggling into Alice's side more I decided to stop thinking so much and just let myself sit back and relax as a procession of people made their way onto the stage. Alice rested her head on top of mine and occasionally pressed a kiss to the top of my head. I was surprised at the variety of people that traipsed up onto the stage. It ranged from the old librarian type reading an epic complaining about the young generation that made us all laugh at the language she used, through to a tough looking teenage boy who described his hate of the world and then onto a little boy whose parents cheered him on encouragingly as he stumbled over the words of a cute little poem by Robert Frost that he'd chosen.

I was thoroughly enjoying myself and found that I was really disappointed when the handsome man reappeared on the stage to announce that the next act was the last of the evening. Groans from the audience signalled that I wasn't the only one that felt this way and the man chuckled. "Well ladies and gentleman, I hope this person won't disappoint. Alice Cullen, could you please come up onto the stage?"

Alice detached herself from me, placing a parting kiss on my lips as she left me to go and stand on the stage. I just stared, dazed, waiting to see what was going to happen. Alice reached out and took the microphone from the man. "Thank you Fred." She bit her lip nervously, a habit that made her seem so human and vulnerable that I just wanted to go and hug her, but I restrained myself.

Looking up at the audience, she smiled warmly at us all and I could hear a few men mutter their approval of her appearance. Pushing my anger to the back of my mind, I shot an encouraging grin at Alice and waited for her to continue. "Hello everybody, I'm Alice!" She gave a cute little wave here and a few people chuckled. "I'm dedicating this poem to my wonderful girlfriend Bella, sitting there in the front row, because she was the one that inspired it. Enjoy!" At her dedication, I felt my face flush bright red and a few people laughed and awed at me. Trying to ignore them, I focused on my girlfriend, wondering what she had to say. Alice took a deep, although unnecessary, breath and closed her eyes, seemingly composing herself before she opened them again, held my gaze and started reciting.

"_Chocolate eyes dancing with emotion_

_Twinkling and sparkling in the light_

_Cupid bow mouth turned up into a smile._

_I will never forget when I first caught a sight_

_Of you waiting for everything to begin _

_The impression you left on me from the start_

_Is stronger than any other I've known._

_You effortlessly captured my heart_

_And kept me your willing prisoner_

_But my wishes that we would be together_

_Seemed like they would be on hold forever._

_To watch you with him, or other men_

_Split my dead heart straight in two_

_I sat by and watched you be happy with another_

_But your happiness made it worthwhile._

_I did everything in my power_

_To see your breath taking smile light up your face._

_The tingles I feel when we touch and the warmth_

_That your body gives mine still surprise me every time._

_With you time ceases to exist_

_And nothing else matters or is important, only you._

_Your compassion is endless, one of the most caring people_

_I have ever had the luck to know and you inspire_

_My artwork with your beauty, my muse._

_I want to spend every day trying to make you_

_As joyful as you make me_

_And I plan on doing so as long as you will let me_

_If you will let me_

_My muse, my inspiration, my love."_

Her eyes were filled with tears that I knew she could never shed, but I was shedding enough tears for the two of us. It was so beautiful, she was so beautiful and I couldn't believe that she had written that for me. A short pause had followed her poem as she just stood gazing into my eyes. Then someone clapped. And someone else. And soon the audience was filled with clapping people, obviously as moved as I was. Sniffles could be heard from various women throughout the audience, but I ignored them, focusing on the pixie who had started to make her way towards me.

As we met, she hugged me to her, burying her head into my shoulder. Her delicious scent filled me senses and I pried myself away from her so that I could put a finger under her chin and lift it up till I was looking in her eyes. She shyly looked away from and I realised that she wasn't sure whether I liked the poem. I pressed my lips to her briefly, before pulling back and resting my forehead against hers.

"I loved it Alice, it was amazing sweetie. I can't believe you wrote that for me. I don't know what I've done to deserve you but I'm so glad that you're my girlfriend and I'm so proud of you. I loved it Alice, and I love you. So much" At that my voice broke with the emotion I was trying to convey and I think she believed me. A cold delicate finger reached up to wipe one of my fresh tears away and she was then moving her lips gently against mine. Aware of our audience, I kept the kiss chaste, but the electricity even from a kiss as simple as that still took my breath away.

A tap on Alice's shoulder broke our kiss, and then the next 10 minutes were filled with well-wishers and people congratulating Alice on such a wonderful, moving and heartfelt poem. We finally managed to make our escape and Alice grasped my hand, leading me outside towards the Porsche. Slipping in, she turned on the heating so that I didn't freeze and then leant over to press play on her iPod. I pushed the volume right down so that we could talk, and the whole of the journey home was filled with pleasant conversation. Any silences weren't awkward, and I used them to take in her profile and the closer we got to my house the more aware I became of how she was making me feel and how much I wanted to invite her in to thank her properly for the poem dedication earlier in the evening.

I was so immersed in my thoughts that I didn't notice that we'd reached my house until a breeze reached me and I realised that Alice was standing holding my door open. I slid out at gracefully as I could, and she wrapped her arm around my waist, escorting me to the front door. Stopping in front of it, I turned to face her. "Thank you so much for tonight Alice, it's by far the best date I've ever been on and not just because of the company. Everything was perfect, especially you, and I don't think I will ever be able to forget that poem." Wrapping both of my arms around her hips, I pulled her body flush against mine, relishing in the feel of her curves pressed into my own, and leant forward to kiss her.

The intensity behind our kiss increased, and as it did her hands slid up into my hair, twisting around strands and pulling me closer. I nibbled gently on her bottom lip, taking the whimper that she released as an opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth. A moan left both of our throats as our tongues started dancing and the tingles from our touches were literally setting me on fire. Alice was now pressing me up against the door, growling softly into my mouth as her tongue battled to gain dominance over mine and her hands roamed my body. My own hands were now in her hair, and each time I pulled trying to bring her closer the growls increased. And the growls were incredibly sexy. My panties were flooded and I knew she could smell it as one of her hands started travelling downwards and cupped me as best as she could through my skirt. I gasped, enjoying the friction and tried to push further onto her hand.

A car door slammed somewhere in the vicinity and it brought us to our senses. We jumped apart, breathing heavily, and the realisation hit me that we almost did something very naughty against my front door where anybody could've seen us, even Charlie. "I think I better go before things get more heated, we wouldn't want to give Charlie a show, would we?" I shook my head at her before smiling as she pecked me on the cheek. Being careful was probably a good idea after that. Inserting the key in the door, I gave her one last smile over my shoulder before closing it behind me and heading towards the stairs.

A note caught my eye as I went to ascend the stairs. It was from Charlie and informed me that he had been called in to cover another officer's night shift and wouldn't be back until gone 10 the next morning. The first thing that came into my mind was that I was now home alone, and I grinned mischievously as I reached for my phone. Opening a new message, I started typing, but just as I was about to press send there was a knock on the door. Curious as to who would be popping over this time of the night, I made my way to the front door, picking up a broom to use as protection in case it was some random murderer person, and reached for the door handle. I twisted it and pulled the door open…

**Oooh who's at the door? Hope you guys liked this chapter, it took a LOT of work. The poem was really difficult for me to write, I hope you guys thought that it was good cos I'm not sure, I don't normally do poetry =/ Please review, I wana try and reach 200 reviews soon XD Till next time =]**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey it's me again. It's taken me a while to write this cos of health reasons. Past few weeks I've been in and out of hospital with suspected grumbling appendix, it's been hell. When I haven't been at hospital I've been frantically trying to catch up with school work that I've missed, or I've actually been at school. BUT! I finished school two days agos XD I wrote this yesterday, edited it today and now I'm posting it! I think it's one of my longer chapters, and I found it quite difficult to write purely because all of this lemony stuff isn't what I normally write, I'm normally more reserved. In case any of you didn't just notice what I said, this chapter is a lemon! Loved how most of you tried to guess who was at the door after the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy finding out who it is... **

**Thanks to aquarius127 (I agree, Alice is much better than Edward), ButcWolf, Hell7Born7Terra7, caradens (can't be Edward remember, he's been killed =P), chaseherchiss, Akasha Ptolemy (I would do that too :L), lexy lujan (glad you're back =]), Mrs TMR Potter-Snape (Edward is like that, I don't like him. But Alice rules!), SkyToucher (thanks for the good luck wish), Villemo79, RoseLilianShadow, Taiki, DeJee (thank you for going back and reviewing every chapter, that was really nice of you so thanks for all your reviews thus far), InAthena'sCabin, shabbacabba, Yokai-Kitsune-Kyuubi, irishjedi4life (thanks, you made me blush a bit then :L), depaul7, araceliknight24, Volleyballchick34 (XD), Jomahawk2694 (aw, thanks for saying that, it meant a lot to me), NightAngel323, numberedheartbeats17 and Smayz. I can't believe how many people reviewed and how lovely you all were. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks to anyone who favourited or alerted me or this story =]**

**Big thanks to Ashfisher92, there's a part in this chapter that you advised me on (vampire muscle wise) that has set up a small part of this chapter and the next one..**

**Disclaimer: If I was in charge of the world then I would be in Bella's place in this whole story and it**** would all be real. But I'm not and I don't own Twilight either..**

_there was a knock on the door. Curious as to who would be popping over this time of the night, I made my way to the front door, picking up a broom to use as protection in case it was some random murderer person, and reached for the door handle. I twisted it and pulled the door open…_

There was no one there. Frowning in confusion, I stuck my head out of the door and looked around. Nope, absolutely no one there. I must be hearing things. I retreated back indoors and locked the door, spinning round to walk towards the stairs. A figure intercepted me, and I screamed as I brandished my broom, waving it around and poking it into the figure's stomach. With my other hand I reached for my phone, cancelled the message that I had been sending Alice and prepared to ring her. Repeatedly jabbing the broom at the intruder didn't seem to be working, as they seemed to be shaking with laughter, so I pressed call and placed the phone at my ear.

"_Te amo, te amo,  
She says to me,_

_I hear the pain in her voice.." _

An all too familiar ringtone rang through my hallway, as the figure dug out their phone and answered it. Bell-like giggles met my ear, and I realised, foolishly, that my girlfriend had tricked me and was in fact standing in front of me. Cancelling the phone call, I watched as Alice easily pushed my 'weapon' aside and moved into the light. Grinning mischievously at me, she came closer and took my hand. I was flushed in embarrassment, looking at my feet, which made her chuckle before she wrapped her arms round my waist and pulled me to her.

Instantly relaxing into her embrace, my senses were overwhelmed by her fragrance and I decided that I couldn't be annoyed with her. She obviously saw this decision because I felt her smirk into my neck and that action caused me to remember events before she scared the life out of me. Charlie wasn't going to be home until late tomorrow morning. Alice and I had the house to ourselves. For the whole night.

Alice's thoughts were obviously in tune with mine because she lent up to whisper in my ear, "Perhaps we can continue what we started earlier…" Her seductive tone caused me to shiver and I inadvertently let out a small moan as she enveloped my ear lobe between her lips and pulled slightly, nibbling gently with her teeth.

I decided to take some initiative for once, and reached for her hand, interlinking our fingers together out of instinct. Moving away from her, I pulled on her hand and she followed me eagerly up the stairs to my bedroom. It was strangely silent, and the tension between the two of us was palpable, but not unpleasant in the slightest. Before we could actually enter the room, Alice brought me to a stop and turned me to face her. At my inquisitive look, she reached forward and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear then cupped my cheek tenderly.

"Bella, before we do this I have to warn you that you will not be able to return the favour. As much as I know you want to, and believe me dear I want you to as well, my internal muscles are so powerful that they would literally crush you. And that would be incredibly awkward for you to explain how you broke your fingers.." She trailed off, sounding unsure as I blushed heavily. Leaning towards her, I pressed my lips softly against hers and pulled away, resting my forehead on hers. Our breaths mingled as I spoke.

"Erm Alice, I know" At her look of confusion, I hastily continued. "Rose came and visited me while I was in hospital. Said that she wanted to explain a, er, gift that she'd left in the drawers beside my bed. I think my blush may have made things difficult for her because she gave me a very concise explanation and then rushed off. So, you don't have to worry about that at all, I can return the favour as much as I want.." As I drew to the end of my little speech the look on Alice's face sent a weird sensation through me and I finished feeling oddly confident, even going as far as winking at my last statement.

A slow grin spread across my love's face, lighting up her features and causing my heart to soar. Her eyes darkened visibly in front of me, gradually reaching an obsidian black that sent a rush of warmth through me and resulted in a rush of wetness in my panties. At that, her nostrils flared and her smile turned slightly more animalistic and I figured this would probably be the best time to move into the bedroom before things started heating up.

Anticipating my move, Alice pushed my bedroom door open and walked in, swaying her hips slightly more than normal. My eyes were fixated on the perfectly shaped rear-end in front of me and it was only when a low growl reached my ears that I came back to my senses and realised I was still standing on the threshold of my room. Taking a step forward, I then spun round and closed my bedroom door behind me. I heard a dull thud that told me Alice had closed my bedroom window, followed by the quiet dragging noise of the curtains being pulled too. Taking a deep breath, I turned round and got ready to walk towards my beautiful girlfriend.

Before I could even lift my foot off the floor, I was pressed against my door and soft lips were pressing urgently against my own. Moaning, I opened my mouth to Alice's probing tongue and arched my back into her as she drank me in. This simple action caused our chests to rub against each other and she growled in pleasure, shuddering slightly against me. I don't know what it is about her growl, but when she did so I felt my panties become flooded. Obviously aware of this, she reached a hand down and grasped my thigh, lifting it up and securing it round her waist. I copied with my other leg, and with her hands supporting my arse she carried me to my bed whilst our furious kissing continued.

Ever so gently she placed me down on my bed, and I broke the kiss to scoot up to the head of it. Alice stayed at the far end, just watching me, so I took this most to appreciate her beauty. She was perfection, her dishevelled hair, pouty red lips and cute little nose all drawing me in. Her body was amazing, and I clenched my thighs together in anticipation of seeing it. As I made the decision to lean forward and take some of her clothes off, she tensed up slightly and then relaxed, smirking at me. Springing off the bed, she started swaying her hips to some rhythm in her head, a small smile in place of her beautiful face.

Black eyes fixed mine with an intense gaze as she shrugged out of her clothes. When she winked, I broke eye contact and allowed myself to take in her underwear. God. A black corset covered her top half, pushing up her cleavage and causing me to crave running my tongue over her skin. A barely there thong covered her lower half, and I could faintly see a darker patch indicating that she was obviously as in to this as me.

A movement of her hands caught my eye and I looked back up to her face as she started to undo her corset. Out of the corner of my eye I saw it drop, followed quickly by her thong, but I was too overwhelmed by her face. My curtains had slipped open slightly, and moonlight bathed her face, making it luminous and mythical. She literally took my breath away and I gulped before looking at the rest of her. Her long slender neck was calling for me to suck on it, and I followed the curve of it down to her collar bones, surveying the dip in the centre of her chest. Her breasts were unlike anything I had ever seen, so unbelievably perky that they seemed to be defying gravity. My mouth watered as I laid eyes on her already erect nipples, and I longed to touch them, kiss them, lick them…

Forcing my sight to continue downwards, I traced the curve of her waist, admiring her just visible six-pack. My eyes landed on a well-trimmed patch of hair, and I instantly felt myself become stupidly horny. Tearing my eyes away, her long and slender legs felt the benefit of my gaze, and I finally dragged my eyes back to her own which were staring at me with such love and lust that I felt dizzy.

"Alice.." my voice cracked with the intensity of the emotions that I were feeling, and she seemed to understand. Moving towards me, I felt her pull off my shoes and slide her hands up to my waist. My skirt met the floor and Alice hovered over me as she gently lifted my top and vest from my body and threw them to one side. Feeling slightly self-conscious about laying in front of this goddess in only my underwear, I started to blush but when Alice's delicate fingers traced round the edge of my bra and she placed a kiss to the area between my breasts, all self-consciousness went out of the window.

She sensed this and smiled, reaching down to shimmy my panties down my legs, allowing me to kick them off as she reached behind me and undid my bra. I shrugged out of it and slide it off, pushing it over the edge of the bed. Still hovering over me, Alice looked down and surveyed my body. A massive smile worked across her face as she stared at my chest and then worked down towards my centre. Her eyes then locked with mine and her smile softened. "You're beautiful" and with that she leant down and pressed her lips to mine.

My hands slipped up and wrapped around her back, pulling slightly as our tongues wrapped around each other. She got the hint and slowly lowered her body on top of mine. At the contact we both broke the kiss to moan, my head arching back at the intense pleasure of feeling her chest press against my own. Our nipples were lined up, rubbing against each other with each breath we took and her hips aligned neatly with mine. We fitted perfectly together.

Taking advantage of my exposed neck, Alice pressed a kiss to it and then started moving downwards, kissing her way down to my chest. As she reached my left nipple, she poked it with her tongue before swirling her tongue round it and pulling it into her mouth so that she could suck and nip at it occasionally. Mimicking these actions with her hand on my other breast, she started lavishing attention on my chest, drinking in all of my groans and moans. Switching sides quickly, she grinned as I moaned her name in surprise when the cool air hit my now wet nipple. My hands slipped down to rest in her hair, and I pulled gently as she started moving down my stomach.

I felt her mouth moving against my stomach as she went and could hear her muttering things too. I just managed to catch an "I love you" before her tongued peeked out into my bellybutton and my concentration flew out of the window. Arching my back up into her, I groaned out her name and pulled on her hair slightly more. She seemed to like that because she growled softly and dove downwards, burying her face into my centre. I squealed out in pleasure as I felt her tongue lick me from the bottom to the top of my slit, then she fastened her lips around my clit and started sucking. Forcing my eyes to open (I had no idea when they had closed), I looked down and the sight of her head buried between my legs while her eyes were staring into my own caused my muscles to start to tense and I could feel myself approaching the edge.

Whimpering out her name, my legs tightened round her head and my eyes slipped closed again. "Please" I managed to pant out, and Alice responded enthusiastically, sucking harder and then reaching down to flick her tongue inside of me whilst her thumb rubbed my clit frantically. The feeling of her cold tongue pushing inside of my warm body pushed me over the edge and I screamed out her name as I reached my orgasm, trembling and shuddering through the kaleidoscope of colours that flashed in front of my eyes as I experienced more pleasure than I ever thought possible. I could still feel her tongue darting in and out of me and the sensation prolonged my orgasm for an extra couple of minutes until she withdrew and coaxed my body through to a standstill.

I collapsed back onto the bed after arching my back for a stupid amount of time and struggled to catch my breath as I felt her greedily drink my release. Twitching each time I felt her tongue, I could already feel another orgasm approaching. Her head finally started moving back up to my own and she attached her lips to mine, kissing me fiercely. I could taste myself on her tongue and it made me ready for more straight away. She moaned as she felt me reach my hands down to her perfect arse and pull her into me. Breaking our kiss, I mumbled an "I love you" against her lips, giving her a chaste kiss afterwards. "Thank you for that, that was amazing.." I sighed in remembrance.

"Oh I know it was" and she shuddered. I quirked an eyebrow at her and she responded "I was servicing myself at the same time as you, we came together." Just the thought of that made me shiver and I threw myself at her lips again. Sometime during our passionate kissing, her hand left its position in my hand and started travelling downwards. I only really registered it when I felt her long and cold fingers stroking me in my most intimate place. I groaned wantonly, trying to thrust myself down onto her fingers but she wouldn't let me. Opening my eyes, I locked eyes with her and asked her why she wouldn't continue.

"Are you sure you want it to be me?" she asked me hesitantly, and it took a few seconds for me to register what she had asked because honestly the feeling of her stroking me was very distracting. Shaking my head to regain focus, I looked into her eyes and heard myself telling her that I want to be hers in every possible way. "I love you so much Alice, please, make me yours" and I pressed my lips to hers.

Gasping, I broke the kiss as a single finger pressed up inside of me. It felt sooo good. Slowly she started thrusting in and out of me, teasing me. My hands scratched down her back, making her hiss and I tried to thrust myself on her finger quicker. After begging a few times, Alice slid another finger into me and I moaned in gratification. The tension was building in my stomach again, but I was wondering when she was going to actually push through my hymen. That thought disappeared when her thumb started rubbing my clit again, causing me to buck my hips up into her hand. Another finger was slipped in and her thrusts started to speed up. "Pleasse Alice… ahh GOD!... fuuuuuuucccckkkk" her other hand attached to my breast, pinching my nipple and twisting it as she fingers started to twist inside of me, heightening my pleasure. She seemed to like me swearing, as she repeated the twisting action, making me scream expletives into the room.

"FUCK Ali… I'm. oh god, I'm cumming!" Needing to be closer to her before I exploded, I crushed my lips to hers, tongues mixing instantly. My back started arching again and my hips bucked erratically. Moaning deeply into Alice's mouth, my orgasm barrelled through me and then I felt her fingers push through my internal barrier. My head snapped back and my mouth opened in a silent scream as the flash of pain subsided when Alice's fingers started reaching deeper and deeper inside of me, pushing against what had to be my G spot. I was shaking, all I could see was bright lights, and still her fingers continued to work inside of me, pushing me higher and higher until my body felt weightless and then everything faded to black.

**Oooerrrr =P Please review, I'm almost at the 200 mark! XD Let me know what you think please, I've never written that type of scene before... There may be a second part... possibly... =P**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey guys, me again! Sorry for taking so long to update. Basically, I went to France just after I posted the last chapter and had no internet access. When I came back I found out that I'd got A's in all of the subjects that I'm taking this year. Which means that cos I want to go to Oxford I'm supposed to try and get straight A*'s this year. Being an art student that means a LOT of art coursework. I had summer work so I had to spend my remaining holiday time working my arse off. Went back to school this week though and handed in the summer work so I had enough time to write this. Hope that what happens in this chapter makes up for how long it's been since my last update.**

**Just wanted to say, thanks to Hell7Born7Terra7, Mrs TMR Potter-Snape, bleach number 1 fan, Yokai-Kitsune-Kyuubi, UltimateSk8erXD, Umbra8191, numberedheartbeats17, Akasha Ptolemy, Burned innocence93, ButcWolf, Jomahawk2694 (hope this chapter fulfils your bella dominating alice wish..=P), caradens, DaPhoenix, bitten2, PatterThePaperKite, Ashfisher92, ecscali, NanukxJessexNao (I LOVE your Sea Foam fic btw! Everyone read it! I swear it's like my favourite fic on the website!), LeCosaMaisBella, SkyToucher (I got the broom idea from my twisted imagination =P many more things like that to come..), chaseherchiss, aquarius127 (warning! this chapter is better i believe XD), lexy lujan, Villemo79, secrets87, depaul7, lemonfiz1, nzuri94 and leroyfm! Thank you to all of you! Your reviews were so lovely, I'm so glad that you all liked it so much and I hope this next chapter lives up to expectations. It's cos of the reviews of people like you guys that I've got the confidence in my English skills to apply to study English at Oxford. Wish me luck XO**

**Anyways, thanks to anyone who has put this on alert or favourited it or me =] Hope you all love this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If Alice Cullen and Bella Swan were mine then I would find a way to make them real and start a very interesting relationship...**

Opening my eyes, I blinked a few times trying to remember what had happened. A cold arm across my waist moved slightly, causing me to look down at my naked body. Oh. Everything instantly came flooding back to me and I felt myself blush. A soft chuckle came from next to me and I turned to smile at my beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey," she whispered at me, leaning forward to peck me on the lips. As she pulled back I whispered a responding "hey" against her lips, before nuzzling into her neck to place a kiss there. She giggled again so I poked my tongue out onto her skin and she shivered beneath me. This action reminded me of what we had been doing before I had…before I had what? I couldn't actually remember, I just remember feeling more pleasure than I ever thought possible and that's it. Deciding to ask Alice, I felt her tense up slightly and then she cleared her throat. Leaning back to look at her while she talked, I noticed that her eyes were still dark but they also had a tinge of red to them. Interesting.

"What actually happened was quite flattering. I apparently pushed you to such an amazing orgasm that it made you pass out." At this she smirked at me, winking, and I was instantly aroused again. Her nostrils flared, acknowledging this and her smirk widened before she proceeded to explain that my breathing had changed to signify that I was sleeping so she let me catch up on obviously needed sleep. "I obviously wore you out dear" she purred at me and smiled in response.

Turning round I looked to see that it was just past 4 in the morning. We still had around 6 hours before Charlie would be home. Perfect...I wanted to distract Alice so she had no idea what was going to happen so I asked her about her eyes. She looked a little bit bashful at this, explaining "when I broke your hymen it caused you to bleed and I couldn't resist. I'm sorry.. It was just sooo good" she groaned at the memory and I couldn't hold myself back.

Pouncing at her, I launched myself on top of her deliciously cold and naked body and pressed my lips to hers. She responded frantically, still caught up in the memory of my blood, moaning as I nibbled on her lower lip before I sucked her tongue into my mouth and started intertwining it with my own. I allowed my hands to run up and down her sides, causing her to arch up into me, pressing our breasts together. Pulling away from the kiss, I rested my forehead against hers and allowed her to regain herself. She was panting more than I had ever heard her and I realised that she could probably still smell some blood on me from earlier.

Whimpers escaped her perfect lips as I trailed my fingertips around her ribcage, feeling each individual rib and outlining her tensing abdominal muscles with my pinky finger. "My blood really turns you on, doesn't it?" I asked as I moved a finger to trace her lips. She took the finger into her mouth, sucking gently before releasing it with a pop. "God, more than anything! I don't want to feed on your blood anymore, I don't think I ever will after finding you that night, but your blood evokes such a strong sexual reaction in me it's unbelievable. Just the scent of the remaining blood down here" with this she stroked my lower lips and I thrust my hips in surprise "is making it very difficult for me not to go into some sort of sexual frenzy."

Hmm, sexual frenzy? I smiled at the thought and started kissing my way down her body, deciding to reward her for her treatment of me earlier. If my blood makes things better for her I'm sure I could do something. Continuing my descent, I decided to bypass her breasts because I could feel from how she was moving beneath me that she didn't need any foreplay or teasing. When I reached her thighs, she seemed to realise what I was doing and gasped, allowing me to gently ease her legs open so that I could place kisses on the inside of each. Smirking up at her I asked "will you be able to let me do this without crushing my head?" and she smiled at me, reassuring me that she had enough control not to hurt me in that way. "Even if you were tasting my blood at the same time?"

Her mouth dropped open and for the first time she stared speechlessly at me. I drew circles on her thigh while I waited for her to compose herself and finally got the response that if she was drinking I would be fine because her monster doesn't think of me as food but rather as a mate. Her monster would never let her hurt me when we were so intimate so she couldn't hurt me like that. I grinned like a Cheshire cat at that, and she soon joined me. "Mate? I'm your mate?" She went back to being shy, mumbling that I was if I wanted to be and I couldn't help myself. I crawled back up her body and consumed her mouth passionately until I was sure that my lungs were going to burst. Pulling away, her smile matched mine as I told her "of course I want to be your mate, I love you so much."

If she could've cried I think she would have as her voice broke when she responded that she loved me too. Our kisses resumed and pretty soon I was back between her thighs. "Are you ready to taste me too Ali?" She growled in response, knowing how it turned me on, and grasped me by the waist to gently flip me over so that I was almost sitting on her face whilst my face remained between her legs. Chuckling, I blew a stream of hot air into the nirvana before me and felt her shudder underneath me. She responded with a stream of cold air before I felt her mouth descend on me. A loud groan escaped both of our lips, mine from the feel of her on me and her because of my blood. I couldn't wait any longer and moved in to place kisses along her lips, before moving my tongue to circle her clit. Her hips bucked into my face and I felt her moan into me before her tongue poked out and starting cleaning up any left over blood.

A high pitched scream left my lips at the feeling of her frantically lapping at my insides, and her hands grasped my bum as she pulled me further onto her mouth. Her groans were mixed in with growls, obviously enjoying herself and the sounds were bringing me closer to the edge already. Catching my breath, I dove in, dragging the tip of my tongue along her slit before plunging it inside of her and wiggling it. She seemed to like that as she pulled away from me to scream out my name. Encouraged, I continued plunging my tongue in and out of her opening, wiggling it every time. My thumb started rubbing on her clit as I savoured the delicious taste of her, and I felt her actually scream into me. The feeling sent a shiver down my spine and I arched my back. Soon we were both screaming into each other, moaning and whimpering and we worked each other with our mouths. It felt like Alice was actually eating me and after one last pass on her clit I gave up holding back my orgasm and let go, spiralling into nothing as Alice's name left my mouth. She growled and hungrily lapped up what I gave her before she followed, screaming my name and convulsing below me. Slowly, we both came down from our highs and I placed a final kiss on her lips before swinging round to face her.

She had her eyes closed, breathing heavily but seemed to feel my stare because she slowly opened them and looked at me. Instantly my stomach started tensing because her eyes were such an intensely dark shade of red that I could tell that we weren't anywhere near finished. She started purring, licking her lips, before nuzzling my nose with hers. I smiled at the gesture before leaning over her body to reach into my drawers beside my bed. She watched me curiously as I brought out a long steel dildo and groaned wantonly when I found the straps that Rosalie had thoughtfully provided. "Let me help you with that" she husked out, a cold and delicate hand covering mine as she took the straps out of my hands and gently pulled them up my legs and arranged everything.

Sitting back on my haunches, I allowed myself to watch her as she laid back and opened herself to me. Moaning at the sight, I leant forward, running my hands along her smooth legs and pulled me body against hers. The freezing steel rested between us while I kissed her lovingly, cradling her chin in my hand as my other hand ran up and down her side. Finally, I slipped my hand between her thighs, pleased to feel that she was absolutely soaking.  
"Why are you so wet Alice?" I asked her with a smirk. She whimpered but didn't respond. I pressed on her clit and her hips jumped. "I asked you a question Alice"

"You.. it's all for you. God Bella! It's always you! PLEASE!" She started writhing underneath me as I removed my hand and moved it to tease her nipple. I latched my mouth onto the other nipple, lavishing it with my tongue and occasionally scraping it with my teeth which caused her to shudder and cry out. As her pleading continued, I moved away to speak. "Please what Alice? What do you want?" I punctuated my question with a thrust of my hips and she squeaked. I love the affect I can have on her, it's spellbinding and amazing to think that I can make her feel the same way she makes me feel. Distracted by my thoughts, I didn't realise that my hand had continued wandering until I felt that it was wet and I smiled. Lifting my hips back, I used my hand to position the dildo at her slit, rubbing up and down while she thrashed her head around on the pillow. "I said, what do you want Alice?"

"I neeed you in me now! I want you to fuck me Bella!" she cried. Hearing her swear was unbelievably hot so I complied, quickly thrusting inside of her. Her back arched instantly and she let out a loud moan. Drawing out slowly, I pushed back in before wiggling my hips hoping to fill more of her. Soon she was a trembling mess beneath me, frantically pleading with me to go faster but I refused, wanting to make this last for her. I gently started rolling my thumb around her clit, swiping it slowly in time with my measured thrusts. I could see her stomach muscles tense unbelievably before her head snapped back and she released a silent scream as she came. I continued my thrusting, wanting to prolong her orgasm for as long as possible, until she flopped back onto the bed and her breath start coming out in gasps.

Leaving the dildo inside of her, I pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, noting how her eyes were still unbelievably dark. Slowly her breathing returned to normal and our kisses became more heated. Tongues started wrestling and soon her hand had travelled down between my legs and was stroking me. I thrust my hips at her, forgetting that I was still inside of her, but her small scream reminded me. Grinning evilly, I reached my hand down and as she plunged her fingers inside of me I found the button I was looking for and pressed it. A keening noise broke out of her throat as low vibrations started working their way through her body and she struggled to push her hips further down. Getting the idea, I started thrusting gently again, but the feeling of now 3 of her fingers plunging in and out of me and twisting inside of me while her thumb was rubbing my clit was making it difficult to remain slow. I reached down again, and turned the vibrations up, feeling them vibrate through me too which only brought me closer.

"Fuck, fuck.. fuck me harder Bella! Ah AH faster! PLEASE!" She started thrashing her head about again as her fourth finger joined the rest inside me and she moved her whole hand at an inhuman speed. Bucking my hips against her hand I could feel myself approaching the edge again and determined to take her with me I reached down and turned the vibrator to its highest setting. My hips moved faster, thrusting harder and deeper and swear words escaped her lips as she got louder and louder, closer and closer to orgasm.

Remembering that she said she couldn't hurt me, I reached a hand up to her open mouth and pressed one of my fingers against her impossibly sharp teeth. The skin split as I had hoped and she instantly started sucking it, the blood only adding to her bliss. She grasped my hip, flipped us over and was soon thrusting herself down onto the dildo harder than I could ever try to replicate whilst diving her fingers further and faster into me. The vibrations from the dildo joined to all the pleasurable sensations surrounding me and as I allowed myself to look down at where we were joined my stomach tensed again and I released, groaning loudly as I felt myself convulse around her pleasantly cold fingers. She continued twisting them inside of me and my orgasm wouldn't stop wracking my body with shakes until she threw her head back, released my bleeding hand, shoved her hips downward and cried out in ecstasy.

Gently, I patted her back as she came down, reaching down to turn off the vibrations because we were both twitching from how sensitive we were. She allowed me to slip out of her and pulled me pull off the straps and place it away before laying on top of me again. Our kisses resumed again, lovingly, gentle kisses that made my head swoon, with muttered confessions of loves smattered between each kiss. A hip jerk from me accidentally brushed our clits together, and our moans filled each other's mouths as we lined our clits up and started pushing them together. Electricity seemed to make all of my nerve endings tingle as we gently rolled our hips together. Hands reached and we ended up linking our fingers while we continued our affectionate kissing, only breaking the kisses to cry out exclamations of love. Soon, our hips became more frantic and I allowed Alice to take control because she had vampire speed to her advantage. She controlled our hips, pushing her clit against mine over and over and over again. Pulling away from her lips, I smiled at her, gasped at the sensations below my waist and looked in her eyes. "I love you so much Alice, I don't know what I would do without you babe." Placing my face into her mouth-watering smelling neck, I whimpered as I heard her devote herself to me entirely. Unlinking our hands, she wrapped her arms protectively round my back and placed a kiss to the top of my head before thrusting one last time and sending us both into our last orgasm of the night.

Tears rolled down my face as I heard her repeating my name under her breath as she came, I had never felt so loved and I suddenly knew what I had to do. After she came to her senses, she snuggled into my body purring gently and stroking my back but soon realised that I was crying. Putting a finger under my chin she lifted my eyes to hers and kissed away all of my tears. "What's wrong sweetheart?" I choked back a sob and struggled to compose myself as she ran her fingers up and down the side of my face. The action and her scent calmed me and soon I was able to explain to her that she'd made me so happy that I was crying. She kissed my nose and giggled, making a joke about how strange humans are. Smiling at her, I silenced her laugh with a tender kiss, trying to convey all of my feelings for her through the single kiss. She gasped and when I pulled away she pressed back, kissing me chastely repeatedly, punctuating each kiss with what I can only presume was 'I love you' in various languages. I smiled, tears falling again and she stopped to kiss my tears away again. Before she could kiss my lips once again, I leant my face back so that I could stare into her eyes.

"Stay there" walking away from the bed, I found the box I was looking for buried at the back of my wardrobe. I could see her watching me, so I hurried back, carrying my box with me. My pixie had sat up whilst waiting for me, so I straddled her lap so that I could stare directly into her eyes. I pressed the shoe box into her hands, and watched as she started to open it, taking care because of its obvious age. Inside there was protective packaging and she looked up at me, tilting her head in confusion. She had no idea what was happening, I guess my idea of not deciding what to say means that she can't see this particular future. Good.

Prompting her to go through the protective packaging, I started talking as she hunted for the contents. "It was my grandmothers. She left it to me in her will and I never thought I'd use it. Until I met you. I love you so much Alice, so much that it actually hurts me to be away from you. I can't part with you, I'm your mate but that's not enough for me" reaching down, I took the small package that she had found and wrapped it. Pulling out my grandmothers beautiful wedding ring with stone that matched her eyes, I held it up as I locked eyes with her. The shock on her face was apparent, and my nerves betrayed me as I asked in a shaking voice, "Marry me Alice?"

**DUN DUN DUN! XD So, what did you guys think? Please review, it really makes my day and encourages me to write even if it is just a single word response! =] Till next time x**


End file.
